ARRIESGANDOLO TODO
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: ¿Que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar por la persona que amas? Mina y Yaten han cometido errores en el pasado y cada uno ha cargado con eso. Ahora que se han vuelto a reecontrar ¿sera su amor lo bastante fuerte como para arriesgarlo todo?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Temores del pasado, viejas heridas que aun no pueden sanar, inseguridades, intriga y suspenso. Mina se vuelve a rencontrar con su gran amor, pero él le esconde un gran secreto que fue el que le hizo partir pero ahora que ha vuelto ya no está solo… ¿Sera Yaten capaz de arriesgarlo todo por volver a estar junto a ella? ¿Sera el amor lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer esta vez?


	2. Una desagradable sorpresa

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes.  
**

* * *

Los dulces tiempos de la preparatoria se habian esfumado ya, 6 años habían pasado desde que Serena y sus amigas se habían despedido de los chicos del grupo Tree Lights. Ellos se habían marchado a seguir con su carrera de cantantes y estaban planeando varias giras mundiales. Por su lado, las chicas que aun vivían en Japon habían tomado caminos diferentes y ahora eran profesionistas que se empezaban a abrir paso y con exito, si puedo decir, en sus diferentes carreras.

Fue una hermosa tarde de agosto, que nuestra historia comenzo...

Serena se encontraba sola en el departamento que ella compartía con Darien, ya que él se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital Central de Tokio. Desde hace dos años atras ellos habían decidido vivir juntos. La rubia estaba escuchando la radio y había decidido ponerse a ordenar todas las fotos que tenía del instituto y al hacerlo cientos de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

-Nos divertíamos tanto junto- dijo la rubia en voz alta, pero se vio interrumpida por que en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Diga- contesta la rubia cortésmente

-Hola bombón. ¿Cómo has estado?- le responde una voz masculina

-Seiya ¿eres tú?

-¿Y quién mas si no?- le respondió el chico en un tono pícaro, cosa que hizo reír mucho a la rubia

-Tú no vas a cambiar jamás Seiya, pero me alegra mucho oír tu voz

-Eso espero por qué no vas a oír solo mi voz

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues veras, los chicos y yo hemos decidido tomar unas vacaciones que mucha faltan nos hacen. Así que Taiki y yo llegaremos a Tokio pasado mañana, Yaten dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver y le tomara unos 5 días más llegar.

Con semejante noticia Serena no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción y brincar con el teléfono por todo el departamento, hasta que se acordó de que no había colgado

-Seiya ¿sigues ahí?- pregunto apenada la chica

-Sigo aquí y creo que eso lo tomare como que te da gusto verme

-Pero claro que me va a dar mucho gusto verte y a las chicas igual les dará gusto. Cuando llegues a Tokio tienes que llamarme. ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que lo prometo Serena, ya tengo que irme. Me dio gusto saludarte. Adiós

Y diciendo esto corto la llamada.

Serena estaba feliz, ya que después de 4 años ella volvería a ver a sus amigos y no sabía a cuál de las chicas llamaría primero para darle la noticia: la temperamental Rei, la distraida Mina, la paciente Amy o la confiable Lita. En eso estaba cuando Darien llego

-Valla, veo que hoy estas muy feliz. ¿A qué se debe amor?- le dijo el apuesto joven con voz tierna

-Seiya llamo, él y los chicos vendrán a Tokio- dijo Serena abrazándolo

-Me da gusto por ti, mi vida- terminando la conversación con un beso

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente Serena llamo a sus amigas y las invito a pasar la tarde en su departamento, argumentando que ya tenían tiempo sin platicar a gusto. Las chicas accedieron, ya que era domingo y no tenían que trabajar. Por lo que preparo galletas y café, ya que desde que vivía a lado del amor de su vida, la rubia había mejorado sus habilidades culinarias

Ya cerca de las 5 de la tarde Lita, Amy, Rei y Mina se reunieron y se encontraban en el departamento de Serena conversando acerca de sus trabajos y sus tareas cotidianas. Todas habían terminado ya la universidad menos Amy, que seguí estudiando para ser doctora.

-Muy bien Serena, ¿Cuál era la gran sorpresa que nos tenías y según tu no podía esperar más? – dijo Rei en un tono desesperado cosa que a todas las hizo reír.

-Si Serena dinos de una vez de que se trata este misterio- dijo Lita con voz divertida

-Ok, está bien les dire- dijo la rubia tratando de controlar su risa- Seiya llamo y me dijo que él y sus hermanos se tomarían unas vacaciones. Así que mañana vendrá con Taiki y Yaten se tardara unos días mas en volver, aunque no se bien porque.

Al escuchar el nombre de Yaten algo dentro de Mina se estremeció. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado ella aun lo amaba y no dudaría en correr a sus brazos si se presentaba la oportunidad, pero él jamás la había querido. No de la forma en la que ella quería. Aun asi trato de mantenerse lo mas tranquila que pudo, sonrio a sus amigas y la tarde siguio entre bromas y recuerdos.

Una amistad verdadera es un gran tesoro, y el tiempo la fortaleze a pesar de toda distancia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde siguiente las chicas se encontraban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, esperando el vuelo en el cual llegarían sus queridos y famosos amigos. Rei por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por Nicolás y los dos se veían muy bien juntos y tomados de la mano. Ahí también estaban Serena en compañía de Darien, Lita y Mina, que no tenían novio en ese momento. La unica que brillaba por su asusencia era Amy que no había podido ir ya que estaba en la universidad y tenía trabajo.

Al bajar del avión a Seiya no le quedo duda sobre a quienes pertenecían las voces que los recibieron a gritos. Taiki solo se limito a reír. La personalidad de las personas no cambia ni aunque pasen mil años

-Chicas que gusto me da verlas y a ustedes igual chicos- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa al acercarse a sus amigos

-Espero que ahora si te quedes aquí una buena temporada Seiya. Ya hace mucho que no te vemos más que por la tele- dijo Darien mientras le daba la mano fraternalmente

-Claro que me quedare, planeamos unas largas vacaciones. Además necesitamos componer nuevas canciones y regresar con nuevo material- le respondió Seiya

Después de los saludos todos se dirigieron al templo Hikawa, ya que era la casa más grande y que permitía que todos hablaran a gusto. Ademas de que todos se sentían agusto ahi, era volver al pasado. Todas sus reuniones en los tiempos de la preparatoria, siempre eran en el templo.

-Seiya me dejarías ver las nuevas canciones por favor- dijo Serena mientras le hacía ojitos al guapo cantante, provocando la risa general

-Está bien- dijo él sacando una libreta- solo hay como 5 canciones aquí pero pueden verlas, y así nos dirán cual les gustan más- y le entrego la libreta a Serena

Las chicas se reunieron y empezaron a leer las letras ahí escritas. Las letras eran romanticas, dulces y tiernas. Eran baladas lentas, un poco diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas a oir en ellos. Taiki dijo que querán reinventarse provando nuevos estilos. Lita argumento que el cambio era bueno.

-Oye Taiki ¿Quién es A?- dijo Rei mirando el titulo de la última canción y la cual solo tenía por autor esa inicial

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Pero ya pronto sabrán quien es. Vendrá con Yaten en unos días más- respondió el castaño

-Escribe muy bien, esta canción "estar contigo" realmente está muy linda- comento la morena

-Deberías oír como canta, igual lo hace muy bien- contesto Taiki

El resto de la tarde paso entre bromas y anécdotas, los que mas hablaron fueron los dos hermanos Kou, ya que las chicas estaban encantadas escuchandolos relatar sus aventuras en los diferentes paises europeos, sus descripciones de las diferentes culturas que vivieron y sus giras.

Cuando ya se iban a obscurecer, y después de armarse de valor Mina hizo una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta, porque de lo contrario se volvería loca.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Yaten?- todos la miraron sorprendidos y a los hermanos Kou les tomo unos momentos contestar. El primero en hablar fue Taiki

-Veras, hubo un problema y él se fue a arreglarlo a Nueva York- contesto el castaño

-¿Un problema? ¿Él está bien?- dijo la rubia

-Está bien, no sabemos exactamente que paso pero él vendrá pronto- finalizo Seiya con voz tranquila- tu lo conoces, no es muy expresivo. Solo dijo me voy, luego regreso y no pudimos sacarle mas información.

-Volvera pronto, no debes preocuparte por él- dijo Taiki posando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven rubia

Su respuesta no dejo en paz a la rubia pero como vio que no iba a obtener más, se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue. Poco a poco los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Taiki y Seiya iban caminando en silencio hasta su departamento

-¿De verdad crees que todo está bien con Yaten?- pregunto el castaño

-Espero que sí, se fue con ella sin decir palabra. Regresaran pronto y no los dejare en paz hasta que me digan que está pasando- comento el moreno

-¿Por que ella no nos comento nada? Estaba rara, como nerviosa

-Ya la conoces, ese es su caracter. Esa mujer es impredecible, un día esta aqui y mañana puede estar en México

-Aun así me preocupa...

-Ya no seas exagerado, no es como si se hubieran ido a las Vegas para casarse- bromeo el pelinegro, pero al ver la cara seria de su hermano se quedo callado

Poco después los dos se fueron a dormir.

Los días transcurrieron sin novedad, solo una llamada de Yaten que decía que llegaría el viernes en la noche. Seiya pensó que no sería buena idea que Mina lo viera llegar con ella. Así que solo les aviso a las chicas que el llegaría de noche y que ya después se reunirían todos.

El viernes a media noche Seiya y Taiki estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a su hermano. No se sorprendieron al verlo llegar del brazo de una chica muy bonita, pero si les sorprendió que por equipaje ella llevara una bolsa demasiado pequeña, comparando las enormes maletas que ellos le habían visto ya en más de una ocasión al viajar.

-Que gusto me da verlos chicos- dijo la joven abrazándolos- espero no molestarlos pero ¿Podría quedarme con ustedes? Solo será una noche o dos lo prometo ¿sí?- lo dijo con una cara que nadie que la viera podría negarle uno de sus deseos.

Así que los cuatro se fueron al departamento de los Kou. Al llegar Yaten le mostro su habitación, ya que el dormiría en el sillón y le entrego una camisa

-Toma con esto dormirás más cómoda que con lo que traes puesto- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación

Sus hermanos querían preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado. Pero ya era muy noche así que todos se fueron a dormir. Ninguno se imagina los planes que ciertas chicas tenían y que lo complicarían todo

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano tocaron a la puerta del departamento de los Kou, Yaten que estaba en la sala fue el que salió a abrir y se sorprendió de ver a sus amigas del instituto ahí paradas, pero no pudo articular palabra ya que Serena se lanzo sobre de él y lo abrazo.

-Yaten que gusto me da verte- dijo la rubia asfixiando entre sus brazos al pobre chico, quien perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al piso.

Al oír el estruendo Seiya y Taiki salieron a ver qué cosa pasaba y se atacaron de risa cuando los vieron ahí tirados.

-Yaten, perdóname ¿Estás bien?- dijo Serena mientras se levantaba sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas

-Déjame decir que jamás soñé con algo así Serena- rio Yaten- pero estoy bien y a mí también me da gusto verte.

Los chicos fueron a cambiarse dejando a las muchachas preparando el desayuno, el platinado después de asegurarse que su acompañante seguía dormida se reunió con sus amigos en el comedor.

La mañana estaba transcurriendo sin ningún percance, pero Mina no se sentía del todo tranquila en presencia de Yaten, tenían tanto de que hablar pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo decirle que después de tanto tiempo ella seguía amándolo?

Mientras que él, la miraba de reojo solamente y se maldecía internamente. En algún momento llegaría la hora de encararla y el platinado no tenía ni el valor ni la historia que iba a decirle. Decirle que él sabía la verdad, no él iba a esperar a que ella le dijera. Ademas había algo mas importante: la chica que aun dormía en su habitación. Nadie no podía verla, antes que Yaten hablara con la rubia.

Ella se paro diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño

-Bien el momento ha llegado, debo decirle todo antes de que la vea- y se paro justo detrás de la rubia

Mina entro al baño y se hecho agua la cara mientras se decía internamente

-¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué demonios le digo?

Al salir del baño Yaten estaba ahí esperándola, la tomo por las muñecas y prácticamente la arrastro y se encerró en el cuarto de Taiki

-Mina yo…- él empezó a hablar

-¿Tu qué Yaten? ¿Por qué te fuiste a si sin decirme nada?- grito la rubia furiosa

-¡Tenía trabajo que hacer niña tonta! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me quedaría aquí y renunciaría a mi sueño solo por ti?- dijo perdiendo todos los estribos

-¿Y donde trabajabas no había cerca un teléfono o una computadora?

-Sabia que cuando yo volvería tu estarías aquí

-Eres un creído y un arrogante ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he estado esperándote todo este tiempo?

-¡Tu actitud Mina! Si tú hubieras encontrado a otra persona no estarías así como estas ahora ¿O esque te has acordado de mi por que ya te rompieron el corazón?

Mina ya no pudiendo más, se acerco a Yaten y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Eres un egoísta, un maldito egoísta

En eso la puerta se movió y se abrió suavemente dándole paso a una joven de largo cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos verdes que entró usando solo la camisa azul de Yaten. Mina abría reconocido esa camisa en donde fuera ella, se la había regalado.

-Yaten… perdón, no sabía que tenias visita- dijo la chica apenada al ver a la rubia

Yaten la tomo por la cintura a la pelirroja y mirando fríamente a la rubia exclamo

-Mina, ella es Asami Takano. Es mi novia

En ese momento la rubia sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima… él se había marchado, de un día para otro se había largado sin decir palabra y ahora veía por qué… por que se había enamorado de esa chica tan atractiva.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo casi en un susurro sin poder contener más tiempo sus lagrimas- si me disculpan volveré a la sala con los demás

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando de atrás a la sorprendida pareja.


	3. Medias verdades

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes.**

**

* * *

**

-Mina, ella es Asami Takano. Es mi novia

En ese momento la rubia sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima… él se había marchado, de un día para otro se había largado sin decir palabra y ahora veía por qué… por que se había enamorado de esa chica tan atractiva.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo casi en un susurro sin poder contener más tiempo sus lagrimas- si me disculpan volveré a la sala con los demás

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando de atrás a la sorprendida pareja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Mina para sí limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Yaten... yo- comenzo a decir la pelirroja

-Cambiate, hay visitas alla abajo y voy a presentarte- dijo el platinado. La chica asintió con la cabeza y regresó al cuarto del platinado para cambiarse

Cuando Mina volvió a la sala, ya había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos aun la delataban… cuando Serena iba a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría cuando el platinado apareció con la pelirroja de su brazo. Ella en efecto era muy hermosa, llevaba su cabello rojo atado en una coleta de lado y vestía un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blancos, su maquillaje era discreto resaltando sus ojos verdes. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Sami déjame presentarte a las chicas- dijo el platinado con su voz seria y empezando a señalar a sus amigas una por una- Ella es Rei Hino es una importante abogada aquí en Japón y tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero menos que el mío. Ella es Amy Mizuno está estudiando medicina y es muy inteligente. Ella es Lita Kino es una reconocida repostera aquí y déjame decirte que cocina delicioso. Ella es Serena Tsukino es maestra en un preescolar, es algo torpe pero en el fondo es muy buena y ella es Mina Aino es diseñadora de modas y es muy talentosa

Ella sonrió a todos y saludo

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asami Takano

-¿Takano? ¿Eres hija el señor Malachite Takano? ¿El director del hospital?- dijo Amy tratando de ser amable y entablar conversación con la chica

-Que yo sepa el señor Takano solo tiene una hija y es Viluy- interrumpió Rei

-Pero él murió apenas ¿no?- dilo Serena confundida

Una miraba sombría se cruzo por el rostro de la pelirroja

-Bueno, espero y me disculpen pero debo salir a hacer unas compras. Regreso al rato chico

-Sami, no has desayunado aun- la detuvo Taiki

-No tengo hambre- sonrió levemente ella

-Nada, Yaten me dijo que no les dio tiempo de cenar así que vamos a la cocina a que desayunes. Con permiso chicos

-Espera Taiki- dijo Seiya tomando a la chica del brazo y regresándola a la sala- Chicas, ella es quien compuso la canción que tanto te gusto Rei. Es nuestra patrocinadora número uno, manager y claro una de nuestras mejores amigas, además canta precioso. Al fin la hemos convencido que cante con nosotros- dijo todo esto con orgullo haciendo que la chica se ruborizara ligeramente

-Seiya que cosas, dices. Tú me ves así porque me quieres- dijo ella sonriendo

-Has olvidado un pequeño detalle Sei- dijo Mina con voz fría haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos sorprendidos- te falto decir que es la novia de Yaten

Todos se quedaron callados en un incomodo silencio. Yaten y Taiki que aun tenían a la pelirroja sujeta por cada brazo trataban de asimilar lo que la rubia había dicho. Asami fue la primera en romper el silencio

-Chicos, me siento una muñeca de trapo- dijo riéndose como si nada hubiera sido dicho- Creo que si iré a desayunar, si me sueltan claro. Fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, ellos me han hablado mucho de ustedes- les dirigió una sonrisa a todos y luego camino hacia la cocina donde se encerró recargándose contra la puerta

-¿Cómo les fue en Londres Taiki?- dijo Lita desviando la atención del comentario de Mina

-Pues la verdad nos fue muy bien- repuso el castaño- Asami sabe moverse, ella prácticamente ha financiado toda nuestra carrera y como manager siempre ha cuidado nuestros intereses

-¿Y cómo la conocieron? si no es indiscreción- Pregunto Rei

-Cuando éramos niños. Estudiamos juntos la secundaria y pues de ser el capricho de una niña rica nos convertimos en amigos todos- repuso divertido Taiki

-¿Capricho?- pregunto Mina sorprendida

-Bueno, cuando nosotros la conocimos no sabíamos que ella era una niña rica, eso sí siempre ha sido bastante rebelde. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y un día nos escucho cantar. Nos dijo que teníamos talento y solo faltaba apoyarlo. Cuando le comente de nuestro sueño de ser cantantes, me respondió que ella lo haría realidad y así fue- le contesto Seiya divertido

-Fue muy gracioso cuando Asami se presento a nuestro departamento con gente de la disquera. Ella tenía 17 años y llevaba puesto un traje gris, lucía y actuaba como toda una mujer de negocios- agrego el platinado

Y fue así que siguieron platicando de varias cosas olvidando el incidente

Mientras tanto en la cocina Asami daba de vueltas para todos lados

-Yaten ¿en qué lio me metiste esta vez?- dijo ella para si

Cuando las chicas se fueron por un momento el silencio reino en el silencio

-¿Desde cuándo son novios tú y Sami que nosotros no nos enteramos?- le dijo Taiki a Yaten en un tono reprobatorio

-No sabía que mas decirle a Mina- repuso el aludido

-Y tu decidiste hacer de Asami tu excusa perfecta ¿no?- lo regaño Seiya

-Yo opino lo mismo ella debería saber la verdad- dijo Asami saliendo de la cocina

-Tú no te metas en esto Sami- le grito el platinado

-Tú ya me metiste en esto Yaten y ahora te aguantas- le reclamo la chica

-Basta los dos, no es para que pelen así- les dijo Taiki interponiéndose entre ellos- y mejor explíquenos que fue lo que paso en Nueva York

-Se acabo, todo se acabo- dijo Asami mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- Malachite está muerto y yo ya no tengo nada. Solo me quedan ustedes- la chica se soltó a llorar y cayó de rodillas a la entrada de la cocina

Seiya la condujo hasta la sala y la sentó en el sillón. Asami se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos

-No quiero causarles molestias pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, no tengo dinero, ni casa y vendí muchas de mis cosas. Fui a Nueva York a ver a Kaolinete para pedirle dinero pero como siempre me mando lejos. No quería ir sola y por eso le pedí a Yaten que me acompañara- levanto la vista y miro fijamente a los hermanos que tenía enfrente- por favor permítanme quedar unos días hasta que encuentre un lugar

-Tú nos has ayudado bastante Sami, así que esta es tu casa- le dijo Taiki tomando sus hombros- jamás dejaríamos que fueras a vivir a otro lado. Así que desayuna y vamos a comprar ciertas cosas. Convertiremos el estudio en tu habitación

-Chicos por mí está bien dormir en el sillón, no quiero molestarlos- decía la chica apenada

Pero ninguno le hizo caso. Yaten le calento parte de lo que Lita les habia preparado para que ellos desayunaran y en cuanto ella termino sus alimentos salieron para el centro comercial.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa

-Vamos Mina no estés triste estoy seguro de que esa chica no puede ser tan espectacular- le decía Nicolás para darle valor- además no puedes asegurar que desde un principio se fue con ella

-Eso lo dices porque tu no la viste- le responde la rubia con una nota de tristeza en su voz- será mejor que me valla tengo mucho trabajo que me espera en casa

Mina camino hacia su departamento con la mirada perdida, al llegar paso de largo su montón de papeles, ya después podría terminar sus diseños. Se encamino hacia su cuarto y tomo una foto de su tocador en donde estaba con Yaten y comenzó a llorar otra vez

-¿En qué parte del camino nos perdimos tu y yo?- decía ella entre lagrimas

_Superamos el fuego  
de que el adiós  
que nos hizo caer..._

_Acertamos el juego  
fallamos los dos  
nos dejamos perder_

Ella no podía creer que aquel ser maravilloso que tanto la había amado se fue sun decir nada y que ahora regresaba con otra chica

_Nada más nos quedara  
que este último mirar  
en los últimos años  
si pudiéramos contar  
nuestra historia hasta el final  
quedarían los daños y el espacio_

_Porque no cedí  
cuando se trataba de confiar en ti  
no te supe valorar  
desde antes de empezar  
Porque no pedí  
que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi  
y aunque ahora hay alguien mas  
hoy me cuesta aceptar  
que aun pienso en ti _

Muchos recuerdos acudieron a su mente atormentándola cada segundo más ¿Cómo era posible que el amor se esfumara tan pronto?

_Festejamos el día  
que te conocí  
ahora ya lo olvide_

_Nada más nos quedara  
que este último mirar  
en los últimos años  
si pudiéramos contar nuestra historia hasta el final  
quedarán los daños y el espacio_

¿Acaso era posible que todas sus promesas se borraran cuando apareció en escena esa princesa caprichosa que respondía a al nombre de Asami Takano?

_Porque no cedí  
cuando se trataba de confiar en ti  
no te supe valorar  
desde antes de empezar  
Porque no pedí  
que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi  
y aunque ahora hay alguien mas  
hoy me cuesta aceptar  
que aun pienso en ti_

_Justo cuando empezaba a sentir tu calor  
se me fue de las manos el amor  
_

Cuando lo vio ella pensó que aun tenía una oportunidad para recuperarlo, pero al verlo abrazar a la pelirroja había perdido toda esperanza

_Porque no cedí cuando se trataba de confiar en ti  
no te supe valorar  
desde antes de empezar_

_Porque no pedí  
que se fuera el tiempo cuando yo te vi  
y aunque ahora hay alguien mas  
hoy me cuesta aceptar  
que aun pienso en ti_

_Que aun pienso en ti...  
Que aun pienso en ti..._

Después de tanto llorar Mina se quedo dormida

* * *

**Cancion: aun pienso en ti de playa Limbo**


	4. Amigos del pasado

Mientras Mina sufría en su habitación, los Kou y Asami ya habían recorrido medio centro comercial y es que hacía falta realizar muchas compras. El estudio de su casa no era más que una mesa, una vieja computadora de escritorio que ya nadie utilizaba y unos cuantos libros, todos de Taiki, claro está.

Y después de subir y bajar y de andar con la pelirroja de probador en probador, quien, a pesar de haberse negado al principio se encontraba fascinada con el lugar. Cuando llego la hora de comer, los 4 se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida italiana y aunque todo parecía indicar que la situación incómoda de esa mañana había quedado en el rincón del olvido había una personita que no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

-¿Qué es lo que harás Yaten?- le pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto Seiya y Taiki se ausentaron para ir al cajero por más dinero

-¿Sobre qué?- respondió el aludido

-Sobre el asunto de Mina, torpe. No sé porque te gusta complicarte la vida, lo único que tienes que hablar con ella y aclarar que fue lo que sucedió ese día. De seguro fue un malentendido lo que paso con…

-Cállate Takano- le dijo el platinado con voz fría y de forma muy grosera

-No me voy a callar Kou- dijo la pelirroja acostumbrada a los arranques de su amigo

-Por el momento no hare nada, me limitare a sostener lo que ya dije

-Así que fingiremos ser novios, pero ¿se puede saber quién te dijo que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso?

-¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme esta vez?

-Hay formas de pedir las cosas o ¿no?

-Puff ok, será a tu modo… por favor Asami hermosa ¿me ayudarías a fingir que somos una pareja en lo que descubro como arreglar todo este lio?- le suplico él de forma amable y galante

-Si, ya ves que bonito es cuando la gente habla y se entiende

-Dirás que es bonito cuando todo sale como tú quieres

-O cuando la gente pide las cosas de la forma adecuada, debes cuidar tus modales Yat- dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo que su amigo pusiera esa misma sonrisa

-¿Encontraron de que hablar mientras me fui chicos?- pregunto Seiya al volver a la mesa

-Yo diría que sí- se rio la joven antes de llamar al mesero

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Sabes Nicolás? Me preocupa Mina- le dijo Rei a su novio dándole un abrazo

- A mi igual, no es normal verla así - le contesto él de forma cariñosa

-Y todo por culpa de Yaten y esa tal Asami, aunque Seiya la haya querido poner de maravillosa a mi no me cayó bien

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?- le pregunto él

-Asami Takano, es una chica pelirroja, pero si me preguntas no me pareció la gran cosa

-Takano… me suena ese nombre- dijo el castaño perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-Claro, el amigo de mi padre se apellidaba así ¿recuerdas? Amy le pregunto si ella era su hija, pero no respondió…

-Sí, discúlpame un segundo amor

Nicolás sube a su habitación rápidamente y empieza a buscar una foto en uno de sus cajones. Después de un rato regresa a donde dejo a su novia

-¿Qué sucede Nick?- pregunta curiosa la morena

-¿De casualidad es ella la chica de quien hablan?- le dice entregándole la foto

En ella están Nicolás de adolescente, junto a un muchacho muy guapo y rubio de ojos azules, una chica de largo cabello plateado y ojos azules, y a un lado y con una leve sonrisa hay una niña de cabello rojo intenso y ojos verdes, vestida de forma más sencilla que sus acompañantes

-Es ella, ¿la conoces?

-Sí, es la hija menor de él señor Takano- dijo el mirando el horizonte

**Flash Back **

_-Hola joven Nicolás ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto una pequeña con una gran sonrisa y unos expresivos ojos verdes _

_-Hola pequeña ¿dime porque me dices siempre joven? Soy Nicolás nada más- le contesto él con una gran sonrisa _

_-Por que si no lo hago la señora Zoycite se molestara conmigo _

_-¿Por qué le dices señora a tu mamá?_

_-Ella no es mi mamá- finalizo ella con una mirada de tristeza_

**Fin del Flash Back **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acabando de comer y cuando ya se disponían a dejar el centro comercial para ordenar las cosas en la casa, Asami vio la figura de un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules caminar a su lado. Al voltear a verlo ella soltó el brazo de Yaten

-No puede ser… ¿será él?- dijo en voz baja la ojiverde

-Sami ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Taiki preocupado mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, pero ella no le hizo caso

-¡Haruka!- grito Asami con todas sus fuerzas y al ver que el joven rubio volteo ella corrió a su lado- ¿Tu eres Haruka Tenou?

-Sí, soy yo y ¿tú eres?-pregunto el joven extrañado

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Asami Takano

-Sami cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo él dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Lo mismo digo ¿Cuándo volviste a Japón?- dijo ella correspondiéndole el abrazo

-Hace como un año y ¿tu?

-Ayer en la noche llegue

El se separo de ella para verla mejor y sonrió

-Has crecido mucho y estas hermosa por cierto

-Muchas gracias, tu igual estas muy apuesto

-Supe lo de tu padre, lo lamento mucho

-No te preocupes, sabes que jamás llevamos una buena relación- sonrió levemente

-¿Estás aquí sola?

-No, vine con unos amigos- volteo ella a buscar a donde había dejado a los hermanos Kou, cuando sintió la mano de Yaten en su cintura

-¿Lista?-pregunto el platinado

-Sí. Yaten él es Haruka Tenou, un amigo de la infancia. Haruka el es Yaten Kou, es... otro amigo mío de la infancia- sonrió ella ante su comentario y presentando a sus amigos

-Encantado- dijo Haruka extendiendo su mano

-Igualmente- dijo Yaten haciendo uso de buenos modales por esta ocasión

-Ya debo irme Haruka, fue un gusto verte- dijo ella despidiéndose de su amigo

-Espera dame tu número de celular para que sigamos en contacto

-Claro y tú dame el tuyo-dijo ella sacando su teléfono y esbozando una gran sonrisa

Después de intercambiar sus números los tres se despiden. Y Asami con Yaten empiezan a caminar hacia el estacionamiento

-No sabía que tenías amigos de tu infancia aparte de nosotros- le comento el platinado

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunto ella abrazándolo

-Eso quisieras tú

A lo lejos una chica de largo cabello verde observaba la escena. Al perder de vista a la pareja saca su celular y marca un número

-Bueno- contesta la voz de una joven con un tono de aburrimiento

-¿A que no adivinas a quien acabo de ver?- le dice la peliverde con malicia la voz

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Estoy muy cansado- dijo Seiya sentándose en el sillón

-Yo igual- respondió Asami sentándose en el piso y recostando su cabeza en las piernas del moreno

-Sami, estar en el piso te hará daño-rio Taiki- al menos ya acabamos con tu habitación mujer, aunque nos hubieras dicho cuando Sei y yo regresamos y no hubiéramos tenido que trabajar como negros el día de hoy

-Lo lamento Tai- dijo ella levantando su vista y clavando sus ojos verdes en la cara del castaño- supongo que pensé que Kaolinete me ayudaría, no es que lo hubiera hecho antes y debi suponer lo que pasaría, pero tenía ese esperanza. ¿Soy una tonta verdad?

-No lo eres Sami- dijo Seiya acariciando su cabello- Dime ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que paso?

-No Sei, estoy bien

-Oigan lamento interrumpir el enternecedor momento- dijo Yaten entrando en la sala- ya ordene pizza para cenar

-Perfecto, me voy a bañar en lo que llega- dijo la pelirroja entrando corriendo al baño

-No la presiones Seiya- le reclamo Yaten- ya la conoces, no le gusta depender de los demás ni mostrarse débil…

-Pero hablar con tus amigos no es signo de debilidad, solo quería ayudar- lo interrumpió el moreno

-Aun asi, dale tiempo- dijo Taiki- no es la única de esta familia que le cuesta mostrar todos sus sentimientos ¿verdad Yaten?

-No sé de que hablas- respondió el aludido- estaré en mi habitación

Asami se encontraba en la regadera ocultando sus lagrimas cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente

**Flash Back **

_Hermana- dijo con voz tierna una pequeña niña con su cabello rojo arreglado en dos coletas- ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas? _

_-¿Dime tengo cara de querer jugar conmigo?- le contesto de forma fría otra niña de cabello plateado un poco más grande que ella que se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama- Además ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme hermana? Para ti soy la señorita Viluy _

_-Pero mi papá me dijo…- empezó a decir la pequeña pelirroja con la voz cortada_

_-No me importa que dijo él, tú jamás serás mi hermana y deberías acostumbrarte a la idea. Hubiera sido mejor que te fueras con esa señora_

_-Ella... no me quiso _

_-Sí, y ahora resulta que tengo que soportarte yo- dijo la platinada volviendo la vista a su libro- ¿Qué no hay nadie más en esta casa para que molestes? Sal de mi habitación y no vuelvas _

_La pelirroja salió con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió al jardín _

**Fin del flash back**

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta del baño

-Sami, ya vamos a cenar- dijo Taiki

-Ya voy

Varios días después. Rei se encontraba muy apurada, iba a ser el cumpleaños de Lita y había ofrecido su casa (otra vez, porque era la más grande) para celebrar ahí la fiesta sorpresa. Mina y Serena se ofrecieron para ayudarla a decorar. Aunque como de costumbre ya se les había hecho tarde otra vez.

Rei ya estaba de mal humor al ver que sus amigas no llegaban cuando tocaron a la puerta

-¿Qué hora creen que esta de llegar?- empezó a decir la morena cuando se fijo bien en las personas que estaban en su puerta.

Él lucia un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul marino con rayas blancas y tennis blancos, su cabello largo lo llevaba acomodado en su típica coleta baja. Ella llevaba una mini falda de mezclilla una blusa azul turquesa con detalles en negro, zapatillas negras, accesorios plateados, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta y su maquillaje era discreto. Ambos parecían sacados de una revista de modas.

-Seiya, Asami ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rei apenada

-Espero que no sea un mal momento, venimos a ver si podíamos ayudar con la decoración- dijo Seiya con una impecable sonrisa

-Si, Taiki pasara por Lita mas tarde y Yaten lleva toda la mañana encerrado en su cuarto. Esta componiendo una nueva canción. Así que como nos aburrimos decidimos venir a ver si te podíamos ayudar en algo. Espero que no te moleste- le respondió la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-No claro que no. Pasen-dijo la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano-De hecho llegan caídos del cielo, Serena y Mina no han llegado y prometieron ayudarme a decorar esto y Nicolás y yo no vamos a terminar esto solos jamás

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta la sala, en donde Nicolas estaba moviendo los sillones para dejar más espacio. Al sentir la presencia de los demás levanto la vista

-¿Sami?-pregunto sorprendido

La aludida lo miro, tratando de identificar el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente y los rostros de sus recuerdos. No tardo mucho, solo 7 personas le decían de ese modo

-¿Nicolás? ¿Eres tú?- dijo ella acercándose a él

-Donde te habías metido todo este tiempo ¿eh?

Ella no pudiendo resistir mas lo abrazo y una lagrima rodo por su rostro

**Flash Back **

_-¿Adonde te irás?- le pregunto una chica de cabello corto negro_

_-Aun no lo sé- respondió sincera Asami _

_-Me preocupa, solo tienes 14 años y ya vivirás sola- le dijo un joven apuesto y rubio _

_-Bueno de la forma en que he vivido se puede decir que prácticamente he vivido sola, además cualquier cosa será mejor que esta... casa de locos- dijo ella con una sonrisa _

_-Promete que te cuidaras y que nos dirás en donde vives, para irte a ver. No estás sola y lo sabes- le dijo un joven de cabello castaño al abrazarla _

_En ese momento ella no pudo contenerlo más y se puso a llorar. Por un momento ella se sintió realmente querida, pero sabía que al mundo al que ellos pertenecían no era el suyo. _

_-Lo prometo- dijo la pelirroja limpiando sus lagrimas  
_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo- dijo ella secándose la lagrima mientras se separaba de él castaño

-Y sí que lo perdiste, te despareciste por 10 años. Eso fue muy injusto de tu parte

-No sabía que mas hacer, su mundo no era el mío. Debía encontrar mi camino Nicolás-dijo ella seriamente

Nicolás la tomo por los hombros fuertemente, perdiendo la paciencia

-Eras una niña, Asami. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado? No puedes huir toda la vida de tus problemas- le dijo él en un tono furioso- tu no buscabas tu camino, querías huir de todo lo que no podías arreglar

-Suéltame, me lastimas-le dijo ella en un susurro conteniendo la lagrimas

-Nicolás- grito Rei desde el marco de la puerta

Nicolás retomo la postura y abrazo fuertemente a la chica

-Perdóname Sami, me da gusto verte

-A mi también- dijo ella

Seiya y Rei al ver la situación salieron discretamente de la sala y se dirigieron a la cocina

-¿Estás bien Rei?- le pregunto Seiya al ver su rostro pálido

-Si- un poco confundida supongo

-No sabía que ellos se conocía, a Sami no le gusta hablar de su pasado

-Debió de ser muy duro, si no quiere recordarlo. Creo que la he juzgado mal. Cuando dijiste que era una chica rica caprichosa, bueno… supongo que…

-Se de que hablas, yo le digo caprichosa por la forma en que nos conocimos- dijo él moreno

**Flash Back**

_Seiya llego corriendo hacia su hermano mayor con la preocupación marcada en el rostro _

_-…18, 19 ,20. Listos o no hay voy- decía Taiki al dar la media vuelta, pero vio a su hermano correr hacia donde se encontraba- Creo que no entendiste la mecánica de las escondidas Sei_

_-No es eso, hay una niña llorando atrás de ese árbol- le dijo el tomándolo de la mano y señalando hacia el lugar de su descubrimiento- ven conmigo. La deje con Yaten _

_Ambos hermanos caminan hacia el árbol y ahí estaba una chica de cabello rojo atado en dos coletas, llorando. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas- pregunto Taiki sentándose al lado de la pequeña, quien levanto su mirada llena de lagrimas para buscar a quien le hablaba. Taiki pensó que en su vida jamás había visto ojos más hermosos_

_-A… Asami- dijo ella al verse rodeada por los hermanos y secando sus lagrimas _

_-¿Por qué llorabas Asami?- pregunto Yaten sentándose frente a ella_

_-Me escape de mi casa y me caí- respondió ella _

_-¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?- pregunto Seiya emocionado _

_-Sí, si quiero- dijo ella abrazando a los hermanos_

**Fin del flash Back **

-Después de eso la vimos en ese parque todos los días hasta que entro a nuestra escuela secundaria, cuando supimos que vivía sola pensé que era huérfana y luego supimos que tenía mucho dinero y que cuando éramos niños caminaba muchas calles solo para ir a vernos y jugar con nosotros- él esbozo una ligera sonrisa- aun no comprendo como una niña pequeña fue capaz de llegar tan lejos en su huida y recordar el camino perfecto para volver una y otra vez

-¿Ella vivía sola?- pregunto Rei desconcertada

-Sí, desde los 14 años vive sola, nunca se entendió con su padre- dijo Seiya finalizando la conversación y regresando a la sala.

Nadie más comento lo que había sucedido y empezaron a trabajar, para cuando Mina y Serena llegaron ya casi habían terminado.

Momentos después todos sus amigos comenzaron a llegar, aunque a Mina no le hizo mucha gracia ver a Yaten y a Asami abrazados.

Cuando por fin todos se reunieron Rei llamo a Taiki para que llevara a Lita, pero en cuanto colgó llamaron a la puerta

-¿Quién será? Ya no falta nadie- pregunto la morena extrañada

-Yo abro, invite a un amigo a venir y debe ser él- dijo Asami y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Segundos después se escucho un grito de emoción y los Kou rieron, ante las ocurrencias de su amiga de saludar a sus invitados. Se oyeron otras voces en voz baja

-Para nada, vengan acá. Además hay otra persona a la que le dará gusto verlos- dijo la pelirroja otra vez más con voz más alta de lo normal. Al llegar a la sala dijo- Chicos quiero presentarles a mis amigos. Haruka Tenou y Hotaru Tomoe

* * *

**Por fin el tercer capitulo, perdon por tardar tanto pero mi compu anda algo loca, en fin quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estan leyendo estoy y en especial a Patty Ramirez de Chiba por todos sus comments. En verdad gracias **

**Prometo subir pronto el capitulo que sigue, solo tenganme paciencia. Otra cosa mas antes de despedirme, en el capitulo anterior la cancion que aparece en el momento de depresion de Mina es "aun pienso en ti" de playa limbo, se me paso ponerla. Una disculpa por eso **

**Besos **


	5. Ataque de celos

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes.**

**

* * *

**

¿Quién será? Ya no falta nadie- pregunto la morena extrañada

-Yo abro, invite a un amigo a venir y debe ser él- dijo Asami y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Segundos después se escucho un grito de emoción y los Kou rieron, ante las ocurrencias de su amiga de saludar a sus invitados. Se oyeron otras voces en voz baja

-Para nada, vengan acá. Además hay otra persona a la que le dará gusto verlos- dijo la pelirroja otra vez más con voz más alta de lo normal. Al llegar a la sala dijo- Chicos quiero presentarles a mis amigos. Haruka Tenou y Hotaru Tomoe

-Haruka, Hotaru. Que gusto verlos- dijo Nicolás acercándose a los recién llegados

-Lamento interrumpir pero la festejada no tardara en llegar- dijo Asami tomando la mano de Haruka- vamos a escondernos todos

Despues de esconderse, de la forma más apretada que se pueda imaginar Taiki llego hablando fuerte

-Lamento esto Lita, le prometí a Rei que llevaría unas cosas a reparar, que me las de y nos vamos a comer ¿te parece?

-Por mí no hay problema Taiki- dijo ella entrando en la sala

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Santo Cielo ¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclamo la castaña totalmente sorprendida

-Feliz cumpleaños Lita- dijo Serena acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola

Uno a uno todos los invitados felicitaron a Lita, hasta que llego el turno de Asami y sus invitados

-Lita, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Él es Haruka Tenou y ella es Hotaru Tomoe

-Muchas felicidades- dijo Hotaru dándole una cajita a Lita- espero que te guste, es algo muy sencillo

-Gracias Hotaru, no te hubieras molestado- dijo Lita sacando una botella de perfume de la caja de regalo

Haruka se acerco y le enseño a Lita una caja alargada en donde venia una cadena plateada con un dije en forma de rosa

-¿Puedo?-pregunto el rubio de forma seductora

-Cla…claro- dijo Lita mientras se sonrojaba y levantaba su cabello

Yaten se acerco a Asami y la tomo de la cintura para poder hablarle al oído, cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que miraba a Haruka

-Disimula, eres mi novia

-Si quieres que actué de esa forma después no te quejes ¿eh?- le dijo la pelirroja con una voz determinada

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras porque…- empezó a decir Yaten para burlarse de ella, pero no pudo acabar por que Asami lo beso en los labios

Mina al verlos se sintió muy mal, pero no hizo nada ya que no quería arruinar la fiesta de su amiga, aunque de todos modos no podría hacer mucho. Ella era su novia. Pero verlos no evito que los recuerdos se hicieran presentes en su mente

**Flash Back **

_-¿Así que tu cita fue un fracaso no?- rio Mina al ver a Yaten recargado contra un árbol _

_-¿Cuál cita?-pregunto él al verla-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?_

_-Seiya me dijo que tenías una cita- dijo ella sentándose a su lado- no podía imaginar qué clase de chica quisiera salir contigo y por eso vine a ver _

_-Es eso o ¿o estas celosa?- dijo Yaten mirándola_

_-Claro que no, ¿Quién te crees que eres?...-empezó a parlotear la rubia pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió los labios del platinado en los suyos_

_-¿Sabes? Celosa eres adorable- dijo el retirándose para ver su cara. Ella estaba ruborizaba y no decía nada _

_-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- dijo él poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Mina para levantarse _

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Mina ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Richard al verla tan pálida

-Sí, estoy bien. Saldré a tomar aire- dijo ella atravesando la sala

Yaten se mordió los labios y la miro irse

-Yo te lo advertí, nunca digas que no me desempeño bien en mi papel- dijo ella tomando al platinado de la cara y obligándolo a verla a los ojos- Tal vez él que debería mejorar su actuación seas tú querido.

Asami se dirigió a la mesa de la comida en donde Taiki y Amy se encontraban platicando con Hotaru

-¿Se pelearon otra vez?- dijo Taiki al ver la expresión de la pelirroja

-No- contesto ella- cosas de pareja tu sabes

-Tu novio es muy guapo Sami- dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa-te ves feliz con él y eso me da mucho gusto. Lo mereces

-Gracias- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa- Iré a fuera un segundo. Con permiso

Nadie parecia notar la ausencia de ambas chicas, ya que todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Aunque Haruka estaba acaparando toda la atención de la festejada.

Asami tomo un vaso con ponche y se dirigió hacia la puerta, miro alrededor y pudo ver a Mina sentada en las escaleras. Se acerco lentamente y en silencio a ella

-¿Quieres? Le pregunto Asami casualmente ofreciéndole el vaso con ponche

Mina se sorprendió un poco, no la había oído llegar

-No gracias-contesto de forma seca ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar adentro con…?

-¿Con mi novio?-la interrumpió la pelirroja con el mismo tono seco y grosero.

Mina al oír la palabra se estremeció

-Vete y déjame sola Asami

-Si eso quieres, lo hare solo trataba de ser amable

-No quiero tu falsa amabilidad

-No soy falsa

-No eres más que una princesa consentida y caprichosa que está acostumbrada a tener siempre lo que quiere. ¿Por qué habrías de ser amable conmigo?

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi Mina

-No hace falta saberlo, basta con verte. Todas las chicas ricas son iguales, frívolas y superficiales. Tú convertiste a los Kou en tus juguetes. Las chicas como tu tienen la idea de que todos deben tratarlas bien y alabar lo que hacen ¿no es así?

-Tú solo estas celosa porque Yaten es mi novio y tus prejuicios no son mi problema niña tonta. Puede que yo sea una princesa, pero al menos yo hago feliz a Yaten porque yo no lo engañe jamás

Como la discusión entre las chicas iba subiendo de nivel, sus amigos habían salido a ver qué pasaba

-No se dé que me hablas, y lo que yo piense de ti no tiene nada que ver con Yaten. Tú eres una niña de papi. Tal vez tengas mucho dinero, pero eso no te da garantiza que toda la gente a tu alrededor te quiera

-Basta ya Mina- dijo Yaten tomando a Asami por la cintura- ¿Estás bien Asami?

-Quiero ir a casa Yaten- dijo ella mostrando toda la dignidad que tenía y luego volteo a ver a Lita y a Rei- Lamento todo esto chicas, en verdad. Adiós

Y salió caminando con la mano de Yaten entrelazada con la suya. Mina volteo a ver a sus amigos, y suspiro

-Sera mejor que yo igual me valla- y empezó a caminar

-Nicolás- dijo Rei- ve con Mina por favor, no me gusta que se valla sola a su casa en ese estado

-Si amor, no me tardo- respondió el aludido y salió corriendo para ir a alcanzar a Mina

Haruka suspiro y él y Hotaru intercambiaron miradas significativas

-Ella sigue teniendo un caracter bastante explosivo- exclamo el rubio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el departamento de los Kou

-Dime algo, has estado en silencio todo el camino

-Quiero estar sola Yat- contesto Asami conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por su rostro

-No debiste salir a provocarla- dijo él mirando el suelo- Debiste quedarte adentro

-Yo no hice eso, solo quería ser amable- grito ella empujando al platinado y encerrándose en su habitación

-Sami abre la puerta, no quise decir eso- golpeaba Yaten la puerta- por favor nena ábreme

-Déjame sola

Yaten comprendió que Asami no le abriría, por lo que se sentó a un lado de su puerta sin hacer ruido.

Mientras en la habitación, la chica se encontraba llorando en su cama

-Yo no soy una niña de papi, no lo soy- decía entre sollozos

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter/ Espero que el cartero me traiga una carta_  
_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better/ Espero que el señor me haga sentir mejor_  
_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders/ Y cargo el peso del mundo en mis hombros _  
_A family in crisis that only grows older/ Una familia en crisis que solo crece __  
_

Asami comenzó a cantar cada vez mas fuerte sacando todo lo que había dentro de ella, sin sospechar que afuera Yaten la estaba escuchando

_Why'd you have to go/ ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?  
Why'd you have to go/__¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?_  
_Why'd you have to go/__¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?_

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca se sentía mas liberada. Se enderezo levemente y saco del cajon una foto de cuando era niña. Una señora de cabello rubio tomaba la mano de una niña de cabello platado y a su lado se encontraba un señor con el cabello plateado igual. Un poco separado de ellos, estaba ella.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father/ De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
I am broken but I am hoping/ Estoy rota, pero estoy esperando  
Daughter to father, daughter to father/ De hija a padre  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and/ Estoy llorando, una parte de mi está muriendo  
These are, these are/ Estas son, estas son  
The confessions of a broken heart/ Las confesiones de un corazón roto  
_

Al escucharla cantar Yaten se dio cuenta de que su amiga necesitaba amor y una persona que la comprendiera y cuidara siempre. Si no regresaba con Mina, él se convertiría en esa persona que su amiga necesitaba

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater/ Y uso tu ropa vieja, tu sueter polo  
I dream of another you/ Sueño con alguien diferente a ti  
The one who would never (never)/ Alguien que nunca (nunca)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces/ Me dejaria sola a recoger los pedazos  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed/ Un padre que me abrazara, es lo que necesitaba  
_

Muchos recuerdos bombardearon la mente de Asami, mientras las palabras de Mina hacían eco en sus oídos

_So why'd you have to go/ ¿Asi que porque tuviste que irte?  
Why'd you have to go/ ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?  
Why'd you have to go/ ¿Porque tuviste que irte?  
_

Ella sabía que el dinero no compraba el amor, pero le dolía el recordar que ni su padre la miro jamás con cariño

_Daughter to father, daughter to father/ De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
I don't know you, but I still want to/ No te conosco, pero an asi sigo queriendote  
Daughter to father, daughter to father/ De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me/ Dime la verdad ¿Alguna vez me amaste?  
Cause these are, these are/ Porque estas son, estas son  
The confessions of a broken heart/ Las confesiones de un corazon roto  
_

Asami cantaba con tal sentimiento que sin darse cuenta, Yaten empezó a llorar de solo pensar que su amiga había sufrido más de lo que él se imaginaba. No comprendía como una persona tuviera el corazón tan frio como para hacer sufrir a una chica como ella

_I love you/ Te quiero  
I love you/ Te quiero  
I love you/ Te quiero  
I/ yo  
__I love you!/¡Te quiero!  
_

Gruesas lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Asami, mientras recordaba su infancia, los momentos felices al lado de sus amigos y los tristes en su casa

_Daughter to father, daughter to father/ De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
I don't know you, but I still want to/ No te conosco, pero sigo queriendote  
Daughter to father, daughter to father/ De hija a padre, de hija a padre  
Tell me the truth.../Dime la verdad  
Did you ever love me?/¿Alguna vez me amaste?  
Did you ever love me?/¿Alguna vez me amaste?  
These are.../Estas son  
The confessions...of a broken heart/ Las confesiones de un corazon roto  
_

Sin saberlo Asami le había abierto a Yaten la puerta de su alma, mientras este se reprochaba por no haber visto el sufrimiento que su amiga escondía entre sonrisas

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter/Espero que el cartero me traiga una carta  
_

Cuando termino de cantar se recostó en su cama y se quedo dormida.

En ese preciso momento Mina maldecía en su fuero interno la presencia de Asami Takano. Al llegar a su departamento agradeció la ayuda de Nicolás y lo despidió. Quería estar sola, así que se preparo un te y se metió a bañar. Al salir de su baño se recostó en su cama y para no poder pensar en nada se tomo unas pastillas para dormir.

Al regresar al Templo, Nicolas les conto lo que había pasado con Mina por lo cual la fiesta termino y todos se fueron a sus casas

* * *

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. La verdad hoy estaba inspirada y este salio sin ningun problema... ¿que pasara despues? por ahora ni yo lo se, pero ya tengo algunas ideas rondandome y las plasmare lo mas pronto que pueda (o en el tiempo que me deje libre la universidad mas bien) **

**Bueno quiero agradecer de nueva cuenta a Patty Ramirez de Chiba por apoyarme en este proyecto que acabo de iniciar y a todas las personas que estan leyendo esto. De verdad muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para leer mi segundo fic **

**La cancion que aparece en este capitulo es "confessions of a broken heart" de Lindsay Lohan, y pues creo yo coincide con el pasado de Asami el cual pronto sera revelado.**

**Yo me despido deseandoles mucho exito. **

**Besos **


	6. Revelaciones

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes.**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Taiki y Seiya regresaron al departamento vieron a Yaten dormido fuera del cuarto de Asami, Seiya con mucho cuidado lo despertó y lo ayudo a llegar a su cuarto, en donde una vez en su cama se quedo dormido. Mientras tanto Taiki y entro a ver a la pelirroja y la encontró mal acomodaba en la cama con la laptop prendida.

-Mi pequeña niña no cambiara nunca- dijo para si, apago la computadora y con mucho cuidado la acostó en su cama y la arropo. Antes de salir de la habitación beso su frente.

-¿Algún día planeas decirle lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto Seiya cuando su hermano salió de la habitación de la pelirroja

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo el castaño fingiendo indiferencia

-No tienes por qué hablar sobre eso si no quieres, pero deberías hacérselo saber. Solo piénsalo hermano, yo quiero que tú seas feliz. Buenas noches-respondió el pelinegro y entro a su habitación

Cuando Taiki se acostó en su cama, no pudo dormir. Lo que Seiya le había dicho se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo unos expresivos ojos verdes inundaban su mente.

**Flash Back **

_Taiki se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, mirando las nubes y cerro sus ojos _

_-¿Qué hay en el cielo?- pregunto Asami pegando su rostro al suyo _

_-Nada- sonrió el castaño-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Nada, me estaba aburriendo sola en casa y salí a caminar- dijo ella sentándose a su lado y mirando el cielo también. _

_Los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. Ella fue la primera en romperlo _

_-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Tai?-pregunto la pelirroja de golpe_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Curiosidad, nada más. Jun dice que es bonito _

_-¿Quién es Jun?_

_-Es una chica que vive en mi edificio, es rebelde y esta medio loquita pero estoy segura de que te caería bien_

_-¿Tú has estado enamorada Sami?_

_-No lo sé, me gustaba alguien antes de venir a vivir acá, no tiene mucho que lo vi, pero no es importante. Además es algo platónico supongo _

_-Ya veo _

_-Oye Taiki…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Cuando te enamores me lo dirás ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, lo prometo- contesto él mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica que estaba a su lado _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ella es como mi hermana, no puedo amarla de esta forma- pensaba Taiki

_Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro  
_

Cientos de recuerdos arribaron a su mente, por más que é l trababa de negárselo a sí mismo. La pequeña pelirroja había atrapado su corazón desde el momento que se conocieron

_Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré  
_

Durante un principio había dicho que él quería protegerla y verla feliz, pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de esa niña

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

Recordó el tiempo durante el cual fue novio de Amy y de cómo, por mucho que la quisiera jamás dejo de pensar en la ojiverde

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día,  
Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida _

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

Aunque él sabía desde un principio sobre la actuación de Asami y Yaten, no pudo evitar sentir celos de su hermano cuando vio que se besaban

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido  
Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré  
_

Esa duda empezó a crecer, dentro de él. No era la primera vez que Asami fingía andar con alguno de sus hermanos para sacarlos de problemas, pero nunca los había besado. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido  
_

No quería pensar en eso- Yo la amo- dijo para sí y una lagrima escapo por su mejilla

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

Taiki durmió difícilmente esa noche, sabía que era real lo que sentía pero no podía decírselo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano salió a correr mientras todos seguían dormidos. Mientras daba de vueltas en el parque su mente volvía a esos ojos verdes o más bien a la dueña de esos ojos. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando una chica de cabello azul se acerco a él

-Hola Taiki ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Amy amablemente

-Hola Amy ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto el castaño amablemente

-Acabo de terminar mi guardia en el hospital. Me dirigía a una cafetería a desayunar y después iré a mi casa a dormir- contesto ella con una sonrisa- ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?

-Me encantaría, vamos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El teléfono no paraba de sonar y Mina ya estaba desesperada. Pronto comprendió que si la buscaban incansablemente algo debía estar pasando así que a regañadientes se paró a contestar

-Bueno- pregunto con voz áspera la rubia

-Señorita Aino ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si Molly, solo tengo la garganta reseca. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya es tarde señorita. Y el señor Porter la está buscando

-Dame media hora y llegare a la oficina

-Si señorita

Mina colgó el teléfono, y se metió a la regadera arrastrando los pies, una cosa eran sus problemas personales y que en ese momento se sintiera destrozada por dentro y otra muy diferente su trabajo.

Salio del baño y se cambio. Su largo cabello rubio iba recogido en una coleta alta y ella se había puesto un traje gris obscuro con una camisa rosa palido. Su maquillaje era discreto. Paso por la cocina y tomo un plato de cereal con leche, mientras caminaba por el departamento metia en su bolsa cosas que necesitaría en su día laboral: algunos dulces de menta, una botella de agua, brillo labial, cartera, llaves y celular.

Al final cerro la puerta y camino en dirección al estacionamiento en donde se metió a su coche y acelero

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Taiki- dijo Amy por tecera vez

-Perdon Amy, ¿Qué paso?- contesto apenado el castaño regresando de sus pensamientos

-No es normal que actúes así ¿qué pasa?- pregunto la peli azul preocupada

Taiki fijo la vista en el anillo de compromiso y suspiro

-Amy ¿Qué haces cuando la persona a la que amas esta con alguien más?

-Taiki yo…

-No me malentiendas por favor, no lo digo por ti. Lo cierto es que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y no me arrepiento de lo que paso. Pero lo cierto es que mientras tú fuiste sincera conmigo y me explicaste lo que sentías por Richard, yo no lo fui

-Comprendo ¿de quién te enamoraste? Porque si me hablas de Richard es que la conociste antes que a mí.

-Sí y la he amado siempre, pero nunca he tenido el valor de admitirlo

-¿Dime quién es?

-Asami- respondió el castaño fijando la vista en la ventana

-Taiki, pero es la novia de tu hermano…

-Hay algo que debes saber, pero no puedes decirle a nadie

-No lo diré, Dime. Puedes confiar en mí- respondió Amy sonriendo ampliamente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenos días- dijo Asami saliendo de su cuarto

-¿Ya estas de mejor humor?- pregunto Yaten mirando su expresión

-Si, lamento lo que paso ayer- dijo ella apenada

-Sera mejor que busques a Mina, Yaten y le pidas una disculpa- respondió Seiya saliendo de la cocina con 3 tazas de café

-¿Y yo por que?- pregunto el platinado indignado

-Porque todo este lio es tu culpa por no decirle la verdad a tiempo. Es mas podrías decirle que estas tan apenado por lo que paso que terminaste conmigo- le dijo la chica divertida

-¿Para que? ¿para que corras a los brazos de Haruka?- dijo el platinado tratando de burlar

-Tu que sabes Kou. Ahora largo de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que te disculpes con Mina- dijo ella empujándolo hacia la puerta

-Yo vivo aquí, no me puedes correr

-Yo también vivo aquí, ahora largo- y cerró la puerta en la espalda del platinado que se reia por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

Como le quedo otra opción empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de la rubia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué quieres decir con que es una actuación?- pregunto Amy sorprendida

-Si, Asami estudio actuación en dos veranos. Su sueño durante un tiempo fue ser actriz, pero luego lo abandono, es impredecible esa niña. Para ninguno de nosotros no es un secreto que Yaten está enamorado de Mina. Y que salieron juntos durante una temporada en la preparatoria.

Amy hizo un gesto con su mano invitando a su amigo a seguir su relato

-Pero un día no se qué paso, para que cambiara con ella. Cuando Asami nos hablo sobre las giras nos preocupaba que Yaten no quisiera dejar a Mina pero él fue el primero en aceptar la fecha más próxima para salir de Japón. Nunca nos dijo que había pasado. Cuando regresamos fingió andar con Asami frente a Mina, la razón tampoco la se

-¿Y que harás?- pregunto ella preocupada

-No lo se- suspiro

-¿Que paso ayer? ¿Crees que sería posible que Yaten se enamorara de ella?

-Es posible, no he hablado con ella sobre lo que paso ayer

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina se encontraba en su oficina, ordenando unos papeles en sus respectivos archivos. Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo que no noto cuando un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos azules entro en su oficina

-Buenas noches Mina- dijo el al recordar el momento en que la rubia llego a trabajar

-Armand… me asustaste. Perdón por la hora me quede dormida

-No te preocupes, hermosa-dijo él acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la chica y la acorralo contra la pared-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Armand, eres mi jefe y estamos en hora de trabajo- dijo ella en un susurro tratando de librarse de la prisión de sus brazos

-Esa no es excusa, no seré un hombre paciente toda la vida-contesto el pelinegro bajando la voz y la beso de forma fuerte y agresiva

Cuando Armand entro no cerro bien la puerta así que Yaten había observado la situación y como no escucho nada siento morirse por dentro a causa de los celos. –Ella sigue con él.

Salió de ahí rápidamente azotando la puerta lo que hizo que la pareja se separara

-No lo olvides Mina, eres mía- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su oficina, dejando tras de si a una rubia que cerraba sus ojos y respiraba con dificultad

* * *

**Hola hola amigos, la que no iba a tener tiempo de escribir se reporta... xD bueno la verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo, pero que les puedo decir la historia me atrapo y mi alma no estara tranquila hasta que la termine.**

**Bueno ahora vamos con los rw: Gracias a Marilu, Lau y Charyto por pasar a leer y muchas gracias tambien a Patty Ramirez de Chiba por recomendarme... espero que les halla gustado este capitulo que ya pronto se ira resolviendo... **

**chacachan... muy pronto sabremos por que Yaten dejo a Mina y revelare el pasado de Asami. La cacion que canta Taiki es no me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi **

**Gracias por leerme **

**Besos **


	7. Sueño truncado

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

**

* * *

**

Yaten se encontraba dando de vueltas por el parque, se sentía frustrado y enojado por el momento que él había presenciado momentos atrás. Sintiendo que ya no podía mas con su carga se sentó en una banca del parque y por primera vez en varios meses permitió que los recuerdos los embargaran.

**Flash Back**

_-Dime en que piensas. Por favor- le suplico con una cara tierna una rubia de grandes ojos azules _

_-¿Qué ganare yo a cambio?- pregunto Yaten con una sonrisa _

_-Lo que tú quieras- le respondió Mina con gran sinceridad_

_-¿Lo que sea?- dijo el platinado mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió con la cabeza -Quiero que me hagas una promesa. Promete que nunca, pase lo que pase me vas a engañar _

_-Yaten, claro que lo prometo, jamás te engañaría- dijo la rubia abrazándolo- ahora ¿en qué piensas?_

_-En que mi novia es la mujer más maravillosa del planeta- finalizo el dándole un beso _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa Mina?- pensó el platinado con un nudo en la garganta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Mina en su oficina había logrado recuperar un poco su calma, le preocupaban en demasía los cambios de humor tan repentinos que tenía Armand, y aunque él le gustara mucho, era su jefe y su relación únicamente podía ser laboral

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami quería despejar su mente de lo sucedido el día anterior con Mina y el sentimiento con el que ella había cantando. Como no pudo olvidar la letra de su canción, la escribió pero la había guardado al fondo de uno de sus muchos joyeros.

Ella suspiro y se recosto en la cama otra vezy dejo que algunas lagrimas

**Flash Back**

_Asami caminaba por la calle bajo la lluvia y se detuvo frente a un gran porton. Respiro y toco el timbre. Al poco rato un hombre de cabello negro le abrio la puerta._

_-Señorita Asami , no la esperabamos _

_La pelirroja platico brevemente con el mayordomo y despues pregunto por su padre. La persona que ella buscaba, el pelinegro le indico donde se encontraba y luego se retiro.__ Ella comenzo a subir las escaleras. Al pie de las escaleras pudo ver a una joven de cabello plateado y una fria mirada azul _

_-No eres bienvenida en esta casa- dijo la peliplateada, pero Asami la ignoro y toco en la puerta del despacho de su padre_

_-Adelante- se oyo una voz masculina y ella entro- Ah eres tu, ¿que quieres? Si es dinero, te depositare mañana para tus gastos _

_-Ire a Londres, sere modelo padre _

_-Ah si que bien, ahora vete. Estoy ocupado _

**Fin del flash back **

-Yo jamas te importe- dijo ella secandose las lagrimas

El telefono comenzo a sonar en la casa Kou y Asami contesto. Pero como la llamada era para Seiya, decicio salir a caminar al parque.

Se encontraba dando de vueltas para todos lados, cuando distinguió a lo lejos a una chica de largo cabello verde acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba. Se escondió rápidamente en una tienda y pudo ver a esa chica alejarse. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio irse, pero una voz masculina interrumpió su paz

-¿Qué haces escondiéndote aquí pequeña traviesa?- le dijo Haruka divertido por su postura

-Haruka, me asustaste- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Yo pregunto por qué pareces un pequeño ladrón que sabe que hizo algo malo

-Oye yo no hice nada

-Si no hiciste nada ¿te gustaría ir por un helado conmigo?

-Claro que si me encantaría- dijo la pelirroja aferrándose al brazo de su amigo y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

**Flash Back**

_-Esta es la ultima caja Sami- dijo Haruka entrando por la puerta y depositando una caja pequeña en la mesa de la sala_

_-Gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza _

_-No fue nada _

_-Estoy muy cansada-dijo la pelirroja sentándose en el sillón_

_-Yo también- dijo él sentándose a su lado y abrazándola- no puedo creer que vivirás tu sola, es peligroso _

_-No lo será y tu vendrás a visitarme y seguirás cuidándome ¿Verdad?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos _

_-Claro que sí, pero ¿no deberíamos decirle a Hotaru y Nicolás que estas aquí?_

_-No es mejor así _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los dos se dirigen al centro comercial y después de comprarse un helado camina por las tiendas

-Mira ese vestido verde. Estoy seguro de que te verías hermosa con el-le dijo Haruka al pararse frente al aparador de una tienda

-Tú lo dices porque me quieres Haruka y así no cuenta

Haruka se rio y la abrazo

-Vamos pequeña acompañe a comprar unas cosas

Ella asiente con la cabeza y le toma la mano. Caminan por un largo rato en silencio

-Cuando tú me dijiste que te irías de Japón para estar en el medio artístico… no sé, pensé otra cosa

La pelirroja no contesto, pero su mente empezó a recordar algunos hechos al azar después de que saliera de Japón con los hermanos Kou

**Flash Back**

_-¿A dónde iremos primero Asami?- pregunto Taiki abrazándola por la cintura_

_-Primero a Londres, ya tenemos una cita en la disquera ahí _

_-¿Tenemos? ¿Cantaras con nosotros?- pregunto él sorprendido_

_-No, pero necesitan alguien que cuide de sus intereses y ¿Quién mejor que yo?- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo _

_-Pero ¿y tu sueño?- pregunto el castaño preocupado_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sé lo que pensaste y te diré que si trabaje como modelo por un tiempo en Londres, pero lo deje. Llámalo prioridad Laboral, los Kou me necesitaban- dijo ella nerviosamente

**-**Siempre te guto cantar y actuar. Modelar era algo que tambien se te daba bien. No te imagino atras de camaras

-Deberias hacerlo, depues de todo siempre he estado detras de todo. Ademas no puedes decirme nada, siempre quisiste ser corredor de motos y eres todo un hombre de negocios

-Estudie administracion y negocios exteriores Asami, me gusta mi carrera, ademas despues del accidente no quise, simplemente no pude volver a correr. Lo sabes

-Perdona Haruka

-Esta bien, ¿estudiaste la universidad Sami?

- Santo Cielo, mira la hora me tengo que ir. Adiós Haruka gracias por el helado

Asami le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo dejando detrás al sorprendido rubio.

-¡Asami!-grito Haruka al verla irse- Siempre te he admirado mucho

Ella sonrió levemente y reanudo su marcha. Cientos de cosas acudieron a la mente de la pelirroja mientras corría por las calles. Al llegar al parque se sentó en un columpio y pudo dejar que sus pensamientos la envolvieran.

-Admirar no es lo mismo que querer- pensó. De pronto sintió unas manos que la tomaban de los hombros

-¿Estás bien, Sami?- pregunto Yaten al verla en ese estado, no era normal verla así. Casi siempre era alegre, jovial y espontanea.

Ella no contesto, se paro rápidamente y lo abrazo dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Yaten acaricio su cabello en un intento de consolarla. Después de un rato ella dejo de llorar y le dedico una sonrisa al platinado

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

-Claro- respondió el platinado tomando su mano

A lo lejos Mina observaba la escena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era cerca de la hora de la comida y Taiki y Seiya ya lo habían preparado todo, solo esperaban a que llegaran Yaten y Asami. Los dos habían salido cada uno por su parte y no habían avisado a dónde irían. Cuando por fin llegaron, Taiki se sintió extraño al verlos tomado de la mano. Su amiga era cariñosa por naturaleza, pero no soportaba verla así con su hermano.

La comida sucedió sin contratiempos. Asami había cambiado su actitud de hace rato y ahora reía sin parar. A Yaten le intrigaban los cambios de humor de su amiga, pero no había nada que le gustara más a Taiki que ver su sonrisa

**Flash Back**

_Yaten y Seiya habían salido ese día quien sabe a dónde, así que al verse solos Asami y Taiki habían decidido hacer un día de campo._

_-La próxima semana estarán viviendo en Tokio- suspiro Asami_

_-¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros?- pregunto Taiki_

_-No quiero causarles más molestias, además no tengo permiso de la casa real de abandonar el área- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- estoy segura de que en la preparatoria encontraras a una chica que te quiera y te olvidaras de mi. Pero no te será fácil librarte de mí_

_-Eso no es verdad, no eres una molestia y yo jamás me olvidaría de ti- repuso él serio_

_Después de eso empezaron a comer entre bromas y juegos. Miraron el cielo buscando formas en las nubes mientras se recostaban en el pasto_

_-¿Tai?- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos _

_-Dime_

_-¿Tú has besado a una chica antes?_

_Él se sonrojo pero no contesto, pero si se pregunto internamente como esa chica lo intimidaba con sus preguntas_

_-Entonces no puedes tener novia- dijo ella poniendo su cara a centímetros de la suya y rozo los labios del castaño con los suyos. Después sonrió y lo miro a los ojos- Estas rojo, pero ahora los dos hemos dado ya nuestro primer beso. Tienes mi permiso de tener novia_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Despues de la comida Asami habia regresado a su habitacion. Prendio su reproductor de musica y empezo a bailar y posar frente al espejo con ritmo. Como no cerro bien la puerta, un platinado la observo hacer sus locuras de en en cuanto ceso la musica toco la puerta.**  
**

-¿Has pensado en volver a modelar Asami? ¿En volver a actuar?- pregunto Yaten casualmente entrando en la habitación de la pelirroja

-¿Y que no es lo que hago contigo?- respondió ella divertida- La verdad no, no todos los sueños se cumplen siempre y tengo mucho trabajo siendo su agente

-¿Por qué regresaste esa vez?

**Flash Back**

_Asami se preparaba para su sesión de fotos esa tarde, tenía dos meses de haber entrado a la agencia de modelaje y con su carisma natural había ganado terreno en muy poco tiempo y su carrera despegaba. Ese día era decisivo en su carrera, un productor iría a verla y tal vez le ofrecieran participar en una película._

_Acababa de tomar un baño cuando una noticia de la televisión la tomo por sorpresa_

_-En Alemania el grupo Three Lights está teniendo problemas con su gira mundial ¿Sera este el fin de su carrera?_

_Hacia dos meses y medio que ella y los hermanos Kou se había separado para cumplir sus sueños. Ella se había quedado en Londres y los demás se habían ido. Ahora la necesitaban. _

_Corrió por su habitación, guardando ropa en una maleta apresuradamente. Ella se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca que Seiya le había regalado y que se ataba en la cintura y sus tenis. Luego tomo el teléfono _

_-Luna. No me importa nada cancela todos mis compromisos de ahora en adelante. Cómprame un boleto para Alemania y averíguame en que hotel están los Three Lights y cuál es su disquera._

_-Pero señorita Takano la sesión de hoy…_

_-No importa, haz lo que te dije- grito ella y colgó la llamada_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No se dio la oportunidad ya te lo dije- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Ahora sal de aquí

Asami cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Prendió su laptop y se puso a revisar su correo y fotos de cuando modelaba.

-Es mejor así

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Mina en su departamento se preguntaba en qué momento había aceptado trabajar en la compañía de Armand y en qué momento su relación había cambiado tanto

* * *

**Hola Hola amigos, ya me había tardado con este capítulo, pero pues aparte de que tuve problemas con mi compu nada mas no sabía cómo desarrollar la idea de este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a quienes se toman las molestias de leer mis fics y también a Patty Ramírez por ayudarme a despejar mi mente y que este capítulo viera la luz del día jajaja xD**

**Besos **

**Review**

**Mitsuko2000**: yo tampoco entiendo a Yaten, habla de más cuando no debe y cuando si debe no hace nada, pero de todas formas así lo amo

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba**: que guardadito se lo tenía Taiki verdad?¿? El esta perdidamente enamorado de Asami, pero ella no lo sabe. Lo que si es seguro es que ella no está enamorada (por el momento) de ninguno de los Kou, ya más adelante sabremos quién ocupara su corazoncito. Por otro lado Armand tiene parte de la culpa de lo que sucedió entre Mina y Yaten, pero Mina no es una blanca palomita. Aunque bueno, teniendo esos dos galanes quien lo seria?¿? jajaja


	8. Trabajo

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes.**

**

* * *

**

Los días pasan rápido, en la casa Kou las cosas iban mejorando Asami había recobrado al cien su humor jovial y espontaneo y ya tenía su mente un nuevo plan para acercar a Mina y Yaten

-¡Ya despierta es tarde!- Dijo Asami en voz alta al entrar en el cuarto de Seiya

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto el moreno adormilado al ver a su amiga salir de su habitación

-¡Vamos despiértense es un día hermoso como para que estén en cama todo el día!- dijo la pelirroja tocando la puerta de Yaten

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo en la mañana?- le grito el platinado cuando abrió la puerta

-No te quejes, lo hago por ti bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Se dirigió a la habitación de Taiki, pero el ya estaba despierto por el ruido que hacían sus hermanos y la pelirroja. Taiki camino hacia la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la chica se recargo en la puerta y se cayo

-Asami, ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo- dijo ella enderezándose y luego se rio- jamás te había visto despeinado

Mientras los chicos se bañaban, Asami preparo el desayuno, mientras lo hacía empezó a cantar en voz alta

_Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo,  
me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto  
Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar donde tú estás  
_

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no noto la presencia de cierto chico castaño que la observaba con interés

_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma_  
_ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada_

_Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien o algo va mal_

Taiki no la había visto tan feliz desde que eran niños y le daba un gusto enorme ver la sonrisa sincera de la pelirroja. No importaba que sintiera ella, él siempre protegería esa sonrisa

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata_  
_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras_  
_Que vuelven solas a casa_

En unos de sus giros, Asami pudo ver que Taiki la miraba y sonreía, ella asintió levemente y dejo de cantar. Él acorto la distancia entre ellos y la abrazo por la cintura cuando ella le dio la espalda para lavar los trastes

-Sigue cantando por favor. Me encanta escucharte cantar- suplico él aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos

-Te prometo que algún día te cantare toda la canción, pero hoy debemos darnos prisa

-¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?- pregunto el castaño

-Ya lo veras vamos, dile a los demás que vengan a desayunar

El desayuno transcurrió como todas las que ellos hacían juntos, bromas, anécdotas y comentarios acerca de sus actividades diarias. Estando con ellos Asami se sentía tan segura, tan en familia.

-Sami… Sami… ¡Asami!- grito Yaten

-Perdón, ¿Qué me decías?- respondió la aludida y todos se rieron

-Primero tan activa y luego distraída. Te pregunte ¿Qué haremos hoy?- le dijo el platinado conteniendo la risa

-Primero que nada hay que ir a comprar un pastel y…- empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida

-¿Un pastel para qué?- pregunto Seiya- ¿Acaso celebraremos algo?

Asami se quedo sorprendida, no era típico de ellos olvidar ese día ¿o sí?.. Cambio su expresión seria por una sonrisa

-No, simplemente tengo antojo de comer pastel. Pero si no quieren me lo comeré sola- les dijo enseñándoles la lengua y luego dijo- Además tenemos trabajo, visitaremos hoy a la disquera y una casa de modas para un cambio de imagen para ustedes

-Y para ti ¿no olvides el trato?- le recordó Taiki

-No lo he olvidado, pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea

-Nada lo prometiste y sacaras un disco con nosotros- le dijo Seiya mientras la despeinaba

La pelirroja dejo a sus amigos para bañarse y arreglarse. Era la única que seguía en pijama.

Cuando se vieron solos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron

-Se llevara una gran sorpresa, no puedo creer que piense que lo olvidamos- dijo Seiya riendo

-Cállate, te puede oír- le ordeno Taiki

Después de un rato salieron en dirección a la disquera, a la que le mostrarían las nuevas canciones.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad Mina se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ella ya había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor. Habían sido pocas las veces en que había coincidido con Yaten y Asami, pero en esas pocas pudo percatarse de que ellos se llevaban muy bien y parecían tener una buena relación.

-¿Puedo entrar hermosa?- pregunto Armand galantemente

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Veo que hoy estas de buen humor. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?

-Claro ¿Vienes por mí a las 2.30?- pregunto ella inocentemente

-Sí, nos vemos al rato

Armand salió de la oficina de la rubia, un tanto sorprendido por su actitud pero muy feliz al respecto. Después de conocerla hace 7 años, se dijo que algún día convertiría en su mujer a esa chica dinámica y divertida. Pero desde la partida y el regreso inesperado de Yaten Kou ella se había mostrado distante ¿Esa situación estaba a punto de cambiar?

Pero el destino tiene muchos giros, y el azar quiso que la casa de modas que la disquera escogiera para los hermanos Kou fuera precisamente donde trabajaba la rubia Aino

-Señor Porter- dijo su secretaria en voz formal desde la puerta- las personas que envía la disquera Galaxia ya llegaron

-Si Molly, hazlos pasar- dijo el joven pelinegro. Aunque no sabía a quienes esperada sabia que con ellos venia una rica jovencita y también sabría que ella haría una valiosa inversión si los diseños le gustaban- Y Molly, llama a las señoritas Aino y Yaniu y que traigan sus diseños

-¿Quiénes creen que sean los nuevos clientes Mina?- pregunto una chica de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos naranjas

-La verdad no se Mimi, espero no sean muy exigentes- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y se sorprendió por las personas que vio hay sentadas, pero uso toda su calma para fingir serenidad y desinterés. Pero alguien detrás suyo no lo hizo

-¿Takano?- pregunto Mimi

-¿Yaniu?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a la diseñadora- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno después de que mi modelo estrella desapareciera misteriosamente volví aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera

-Es lo malo de las modelos londinenses, soy muy inconstantes- dijo la pelirroja riendo

-Ni que lo digas, tienes suerte de ya no seguir ahí- dijo la rubia abrazándola- te extrañe mucho

-¿Usted era modelo señorita Takano?- pregunto Armand para desviar el tema del recuentro de las dos chicas

-Señor Porter llámeme Asami, por favor- suplico la pelirroja- si fui modelo en Londres para la agencia Black pero lo deje hace mucho

-Está bien Asami pero usted llámeme Armand- dijo el besando la mano de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se sonrojase- si algún día quiere retomar su carrera por favor avise y yo la ayudare

-Muchas gracias, pero eso no será necesario- dijo Yaten con voz fría tomando a Asami de los hombros y mirando fijamente a Armand

-Bueno- carraspeo el pelinegro- Quiero presentarles a las diseñadoras que se harán cargo de ustedes. Las señoritas Mina Aino y Mimi Yaniu

La reunión continuo en un ambiente lo bastante tenso para todos y cuando llego la hora de despedirse Asami sonrió ligeramente diciendo que estaba encantada con los diseños, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yaten la tomo por un brazo, asintió levemente y salió del lugar llevando a la chica consigo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Mina la ver la escena se sintió mal, ya que estando con ella el platinado jamás había hecho una escena de celos.

-Lamento la actitud de mi hermano- se disculpo Taiki

-No sabía que Yaten era tan celoso- exclamo Mina como si nada

-¿Ya lo conocías Mina?-pregunto Armand

-Sí, los hermanos Kou y yo estudiamos juntos la preparatoria. Pero a su novia, Asami la conocí hace poco- contesto la aludida

-Pues con ese novio tan celoso con razón Asami dejo la agencia- comento Mimi

-¿Qué dijiste Mimi? ¿Asami dejo la agencia de modelos?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-Sí, un día simplemente desapareció y cuando el señor Black la busco para que regresara se negó argumentando "prioridades" según ella- explico la rubia

Los hermanos se quedaron callados y después de despedirse salieron de la oficina. Pero Yaten y Asami ya se habían marchado. Aunque habían dejado el auto

-Yaten, me lastimas ¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo la pelirroja tratando se zafarse de la mano del platinado

-No soporto a ese tipo

-No me digas que estas celoso, eso es ridículo. Además…

-Mina me engaño con él

Asami se quedo callada y comprendió la actitud de su amigo, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta seguía amando a la rubia de ojos azules

-La perderás si sigues actuando así

-Ya la perdí, ella sigue con él

El platinado abrazo a su amiga para poder dejar escapar de forma líquida el dolor que sentía. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y se quedo callada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lita se encontraba caminando en la calle, mientras tarareaba una canción. Acababa de terminar su turno en la pastelería y quería llegar a su casa a comer, cuando un coche rojo deportivo se estaciono a su lado

-Hey preciosa ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto el apuesto conductor

-Ha..Haruka, hola- respondió la castaña tímidamente lo que ocasiono que el rubio riera

-¿A dónde vas? Si gustas puedo llevarte

-Gracias, de hecho voy a mi casa a comer

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer a un restaurante italiano que conozco?

-Si me gustaría mucho- dijo la castaña subiendo al auto y luego se perdieron a lo lejos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina y Armand abandonaron la oficina. Pero ella iba muy callada

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto él tomando su mano

-En nada en realidad

-A mi no me engañas ¿Que sucede? ¿Es por lo que sucedió hoy?

-No, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro dia- respondió la rubia mirando el cielo

**Flash Back**

_El entro en su oficina, tan gallardo, tan apuesto, tan amable como siempre_

_-Amo tu trabajo Mina, en verdad- dijo mirando los bocetos que estaban en la mesa_

_-Gracias Armand – acomodando unas cosas de su escritorio _

_El la tomo por la cintura y la beso dulcemente_

_-Yo podría hacerte feliz si me permitieras hacerlo. Por favor Mina dame la oportunidad de amarte _

_Ella no respondió y miro a otro lado _

_-Solo piénsalo y después me contestas- dijo él soltándola y después saliendo de lugar_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Y qué has decidido?- pregunto el esperanzado

Ella no respondió se paró de puntitas y rozo sus labios. Solo fue un instante y después lo miro a los ojos cuando se separo de él.

-Solo dame tiempo y vallamos con calma ¿sí?

Armand la abrazo fuertemente

-Todo el tiempo que quieras es tuyo

* * *

**Bueno ya está aquí este cap con la relación de Mina y Yaten… creo que me he enfocado mucho a Asami xD lo lamento y bueno este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a dos de mis mejores amigas Marely y chibi Saya sama por apoyarme en este proyecto y darme consejos, asi como a Patty Ramirez de Chiba por su comprensión y amistad.**

**Muchos besos a todos **

**Review**

**Lau**: Que onda chica?¿? Sip Taiki está enamorado de Asami, así que el pobre va a sufrir un poco en esta historia. Asami no está enamorada de ningún Kou, por el momento. Puede que quizá nos dé la sorpresa jeje y si yo igual quiero matar a Armand pero alguien tenía que ser el malo de la historia no?¿? Saludos

**Marilu**: Si aun hay bastantes secretos que deben ser rebelados y si Yaten se merece unas cachetadas pro complicar tanto las cosas, pero bueno de no ser por él no había historia. Te mando besos


	9. Miedos

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

**

* * *

**

-Vamos por un helado ¿si?- Pregunto Asami con una gran sonrisa

-Por Dios no tengo humor para esto Sami, vamos a la casa- dijo Yaten tomando su mano

-No quiero. Quiero un helado

-Vamos a comer a la casa y después vamos a donde quieras ¿sí?

-¡Sí!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un restaurante, lujoso pero pequeño Lita y Haruka se encontraban platicando amenamente sobre distintos temas: sus intereses, sus vidas y sus trabajos. Haruka quedo muy sorprendido cuando la castaña le confesó que no tenia novio y que no tenia buena suerte en las relaciones amorosas.

Al salir de comer Haruka se ofreció a dejar a Lita en su departamento, el camino fue tranquilo, con algunas bromas ocasionales por parte de ella. Por fin divisaron la casa y él estaciono el coche

-¿Sabes Lita?- dijo el rubio tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos- Me gustas mucho y quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y con el tiempo tal vez logre conquistarte

Lita se sonrojo ante el comentario y la determinación del chico. Asintió y sonrió

-Muy bien, mañana pasare por ti a las 8 para ir a cenar- beso su mano y se fue en cuanto la castaña llego a la puerta de su domicilio. Ella sonrió al ver al rubio alejarse en el horizonte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a casa de los Kou, todo estaba completamente obscuro y en silencio. Asami comenzó a protestar acerca de su helado y que ella y Yaten debieron ir por el, ya que era probable que los demás chicos se fueran a comer fuera. Yaten ignoro a su amiga y prácticamente la metió al departamento a empujones. Cosa que ella le causo mucha gracia.

En cuanto la pelirroja entro una lluvia de confeti le cayó encima y pudo ver a sus amigos con enormes sonrisas.

-¡Feliz aniversario Sami!-gritaron a coro los hermanos Kou

La chica se quedo sorprendida mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a atravesar sus mejillas. Sintió el brazo siempre protector de Taiki posarse sobre su hombro y cuando él le dio un beso en la cabeza. Luego vio a Seiya el de la sonrisa siempre sincera acercarse a ella y abrazarla mientras la cargaba para darle vueltas en el aire. Finalmente Yaten se acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro al oído "sorpesa". Ella sonrió, Yaten siempre serio, aun le costaba hablar cuando de sentimientos se trataba

-¿De verdad creíste que podríamos olvidar que hace 15 años un pequeño monstruito llego para cambiar nuestras vidas?-dijo con sarcasmo el platinado

-Yo debería agradecerles a ustedes chicos, por salvarme de mi soledad- dijo la pelirroja con la voz cortada de la emoción

-Vamos vamos, fuera de lagrimas. No siempre se festejan 15 años de amistad- dijo Seiya empujando a la chica hacia el pastel.

Comieron un pequeño pastel de fresas y platicaron, rieron y contaron anécdotas de acerca de todo lo que juntos habían vivido.

-15 años- pensó Taiki- y te quiero cada día más

La fiesta continuo, mientras ella esbozaba una gran sonrisa y sus amigos la imitaron

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka daba de vueltas por toda la habitación y maldiciendo el teléfono mientras Hotaru lo se reía disimuladamente desde la puerta

-Deja ya eso Haruka, si Asami no te contesta debe ser por algo- dijo la pelinegra divertida

-No le veo la gracia Hotaru, porque siempre que necesito a Asami para que me aconseje se desaparece así

Hotaru suspiro, se despidió de su amigo y se retiro a su recamara para descansar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días que los Kou asistían a la casa de moda eran bastante tensos, ya que todos se dieron cuenta de la nueva relación de Armand y Mina. Además para que no quedara dudas Mimi se la confirmo a Asami, así que los ataques de celos y los desplantes de Yaten no se dejaron esperar. Esto ocasiono que la pelirroja no lo soltara jamás de la mano y lo controlara susurrándole cosas al oído.

Mina al ver lo que creyó una estable relación de pareja entre la pelirroja y el platinado se sintió morir, el nunca había sido tierno con ella y sobre todo sabía que no le gustaban las muestras publicas de afecto. Pero estando con en esa oficina la tomaba de la mano y permitía que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro. Le cedía el asiento o la abrazaba cuando veía a Armand.

La rubia no creía que el ojiverde fuera tan celoso como para estar siempre con Asami y no soltarla en presencia del moreno.

En una de esas tantas reuniones Mina, ya no pudiendo soportar más, se excuso con los presentes alegando un dolor de cabeza y salió de la oficina, corrió a la suya y tomo sus cosas. Camino rápidamente.

Mina llego a un parque y se sentó en unos columpios y pudo llorar libremente

-¿Por qué me haces esto Yaten?- dijo la rubia intentando sonreír sarcásticamente- No te culpo ella es perfecta

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"/ Ella tiene ojos verdes y es alta  
Long red hair all down her back/Cabello rojo que cuelga hasta su espalda  
Cadillac truck/auto último modelo  
So the hell what/Entonces qué demonios pasa  
What's so special about that/Que hay de especial en eso  
She used to model, she's done some acting/Ella solía modelo y actuaba un poco  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5/Su peso siempre es el correcto  
And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like/Supongo que eso esta si la perfección te gusta_

Mina cantaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Asami estaba tras ella escuchando su canción

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not/ No estoy celosa, no lo estoy  
I just want everything she's got/ Solo quiero todo lo que ella tiene  
You look at her so amazed/ tú la miras tan sorprendido  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way/ Y recuerdo cuando tu solías mirarme de esa manera  
_

Asami en ese momento comprendió que lo que ella y Yaten hacían estaba mal, porque no debían jugar así con la pobre de Mina

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me/ Dime que la hace mucho mejor que yo  
What makes her just everything that I can never be/ Que ella hace las cosas que nunca podre hacer  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy/ Que hace para que este en todos tus sueños y fantasías  
Because I can remember when it was me/ Porque recuerdo cuando era yo  
_

Mientras la rubia cantaba se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, y se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez ¿por qué?

_And now you don't feel the same/ Y ahora tu no sientes lo mismo  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name/ Recuerdo las como temblabas cuando yo decia tu nombre  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes/ Tu no decías nada, que bien se sentía que me miraras a los ojos  
Now you don't care I'm alive/Ahora no me importa si sigo con vida  
How did we let the fire die?/ ¿Cómo pudimos dejar el fuego morir?  
_

La pelirroja recordaba lo que es querer y que no te quieran de la misma forma y se reprochaba internamente por haberle seguido el juego a Yaten.

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not/No estoy celosa, no lo estoy_

_I just want everything she's got/ Solo quiero lo que ella tiene  
You look at her so amazed/ Tu la miras tan sorprendido  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way/ Y recuerdo cuando solías mirarme de esa manera_

Mina recordaba cuando estando a solas Yaten era dulce con ella, y la abrazaba fuertemente. Recordaba con dolor todas sus dulces palabras

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me/ Dime que la hace mucho mejor que yo  
What makes her just everything that I can never be/ Que ella hace las cosas que nunca podre hacer  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy/ Que hace para que este en todos tus sueños y fantasías  
Because I can remember when it was me/ Porque recuerdo cuando era yo  
_

Si tan solo Mina supiera que él sufria igual que ella por su separación

That made you smile (me)/ La forma en que sonreías (yo)  
That made you laugh (me)/ La forma en que reías (yo)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me/Yo que te hice ser más feliz de lo que eras… oh yo  
That was your world (me)/ Ese fue tu mundo  
Your perfect girl/ Tu chica perfecta  
Nothing about me has changed/Nada en mi ha cambiado  
That's why I'm here wondering/ Por esto estoy aquí preguntándome

Internamente Asami se prometio que haria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encargarse de que esos dos volvieran a estar juntos sin importar nada mas

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me/ Dime que la hace mucho mejor que yo  
What makes her just everything that I can never be/ Que ella hace las cosas que nunca podre hacer  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy/ Que hace para que este en todos tus sueños y fantasías  
Because I can remember when it was me/ Porque recuerdo cuando era yo_

En tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí un chico de bellos ojos verdes y cabello plateado se lamentada por haber perdido a la mujer que mas amaba. El amor de su vida tenía nombre y apellido: Minako Aino

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me__/ Dime que la hace mucho mejor que yo  
What makes her just everything that I can never be/ Que ella hace las cosas que nunca podre hacer  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy/ Que hace para que este en todos tus sueños y fantasías  
Because I can remember when it was me/ Porque recuerdo cuando era yo  
_

La rubia miro al cielo y cerro sus ojos mientras las últimas lágrimas aparecían

_When it was me/ Cuando era yo  
When it was me/ Cuando era yo  
When it was me/ Cuando era yo_

Asami se acerco lentamente a la rubia y poso su mano en su hombro, haciendo que la ojiazul levantara la vista a verla

-Déjame sola, no necesito tu ayuda

-Mina no soy la bruja mala del cuento, si me dejaras explicarte…

-¿Qué? ¿El como conquistaste a Yaten?

-No, la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?

-Yaten y yo no somos la pareja perfecta Mina, yo no lo amo- dijo la pelirroja seriamente sobresaltando a la rubia- si estoy con el supongo que es por vanidad

-¿Él lo sabe?- pregunto ella pensando en lo decepcionado que se sentiría el platinado si escuchara esas palabras

-Te puedo apostar que él siente lo mismo. Solo hay una mujer en su corazón y no soy yo- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta- Piensa las cosas Mina, por cierto tu canción es muy bonita. Tal vez algún día quieras cantar conmigo en un concierto de los chicos.

La pelirroja avanzo con paso decidido dejando tras de sí a una rubia sorprendida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la pelirroja regreso a la casa de modas sus amigos ya la esperaban en el estacionamiento

-¿Dónde estabas Takano?-pregunto el platinado molesto

-Resolviendo tus problemas Kou- dijo ella subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a la casa Kou, Yaten desapareció, el no quería que nadie viera lo llorar por esa mujer, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba matando y mucho la decisión de Mina para estar con Armand.

Así que se había salido para ir a tomar a un bar, ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas que se había tomado, pero no le importaba quería olvidarlo todo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hasta que apareces-dijo Haruka al ver entrar corriendo a su amiga en la pequeña cafetería

-Lo lamento, se me hizo tarde- se disculpo Asami

-Descuida, perdona por sacarte tan noche de tu casa

-No importa ¿Qué querías contarme?

-La verdad hay una chica que me gusta mucho y planeo conquistarla a como dé lugar

-¿Quién es?

-Lita Kino

Al escuchar el nombre de los labios de su amigo, Asami se sintió morir. Era cierto, el jamás la vería de ese modo y ella estaba consciente de eso. Haruka siempre seria su amor platónico, pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliera el saber que él amaba a otra. Aun así esbozo una sonrisa y aconsejo a su amigo para conquistar a su chica.

Platicaron durante mucho tiempo.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es noche

-Si, los chicos deben estar preocupados por mí, pero vamos caminando ¿si?- pregunto la pelirroja con aire inocente

-Está bien-dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar

Esa misma noche Mina había decidido ir a encarar a Yaten y hablar con él seriamente y sobre sus actitudes. Sobre todo por lo que Asami le había dicho esa misma tarde. No le importo que ya fuera noche, así que tomo su abrigo y empezó a caminar en dirección al departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka y Asami caminaban en silencio, ya se encontraban cerca del apartamento cuando algo que había planeado sucedió

-¿Qué ese no es tu novio?-pregunto el sorprendido

-¿Yaten?- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a él lentamente- Esta borracho.

-Habrá que llevarlo a tu casa

-No, descuida déjame con él

-No puedo hacer eso, esta borracho

Ella negó la cabeza y argumento que no sería la primera vez que se lo encontrara así, que él no era agresivo y que en cuanto se le bajara un poco más el alcohol llamaría a Seiya.

Haruka dudo un poco, pero después se despidió de la pelirroja y se fue a su casa Asami se acerco a su alcoholizado amigo y el al verla la abrazo y se soltó a llorar otra vez

-A que le tienes miedo Asami?- pregunto él con voz rasposa, ella solo sonrió

-A quedarme sola

-Yo también tengo miedo de eso

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Mina?-pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda

La aludida se volteo sorprendida y se encontró con una mirada violeta que la miraba preocupado

-Taiki ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Sami, salió desde hace horas y ya es noche

-¿No debería ser ese problema de Yaten?

-Sí, pero tuvieron una pelea y cada uno salió por su lado ¿tu a dónde vas?

- A tu departamento, quería hablar con Yaten.

Él asistió y acompaño a la rubia, asegurando que lo ms probable es que el ya hubiera regresado a su casa. Caminaron en silencio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No es irónico, tu y yo como tontos amando a las personas que jamás estarán a nuestro lado- exclamo Yaten después de que Asami le contara lo de Haruka y Lita

-Baja la voz y vamos a casa-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano

-Por eso estamos juntos, porque nuestro orgullo puede más- la pelirroja suspiro y asintió- Aun así no quiero quedarme solo, no quiero. Y tú necesitas alguien que te cuide siempre

Asami movió la cabeza. ¿Porque siempre que tomaba se ponía en ese plan?

-Los dos nos necesitamos y debemos estar juntos para combatir nuestros miedos. Cásate conmigo

-Deja de decir tonterías Yaten y vámonos ya

Mina y Taiki escucharon las voces y se acercaron lentamente después de reconocerlas. Los vieron ahí tomados de la mano y discutiendo seguramente

-Cásate conmigo Asami Takano- grito el platinado abrazando a la pelirroja y besándola apasionadamente frente a la mirada atónita de la rubia y el castaño.

* * *

**Hola hola a todos los lectores y fanfickers aquí presentes jeje bueno perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que sufro de locura momentánea se me cruzan los cables y pues la inspiración no mas no me llega, no importa cuántas horas me siente frente a la pantalla. A este paso creo que me quedare toda plana xD y pues además la uni no ayuda a mis crisis de escritora pero bueno… aquí estoy de nuevo y pues antes que nada aclaro por que luego se me olvida… la canción que canta Mina en este cap es "When it was me" de Paula Deanda y en la versión original dice cabello castaño (café) largo, pero pues la cambie una palabra para que se entendiera que es pelirroja n.n y pues la traducción la hice yo y pues la adapte un poco por qué no encontré la letra en español. Si en algo me equivoque me disculpo.**

**Este cap va dedicado para mi hermana y mi cuñado (que dudo mucho que lean hasta acá pero de hacerlo se los agradeceré bastante) porque ellos me han apoyado en mi loquera fanfickera. **

**Espero que les guste y como siempre todos los reviews son bien recibidos.**

**Un beso grande **

**Imari NekoVampire **


	10. Incomodas situaciones

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

**

* * *

**

-Cásate conmigo Asami Takano- grito el platinado abrazando a la pelirroja y besándola apasionadamente frente a la mirada atónita de la rubia y el castaño.

Asami separo su cara del platinado. Sonrió levemente y riéndose internamente de las tonterías que alcohol producía en su amigo, lo tomo de la mano.

-Si-dijo ella desconociendo que tenían público- pero vamos a la casa, mira nada más como vienes

Mina ya no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo. Taiki fue tras ella, pues le preocupaba la rubia y además, esta turbado por la declaración. Algún día temió que alguno de sus hermanos se enamorara de ella. Pero eso era algo que no esperaba.

-Mina, espera-dijo tomando a la rubia por los hombros- Te llevare a tu casa

Ella asintió levemente y empezaron a caminar lentamente, mientras la rubia sollozaba, el castaño quería consolarla, pero no sabía que decir, ya que él se encontraba en la misma encrucijada y comprendía su dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya que ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá fue despertado por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Alguno de sus habitantes nocturnos regresaba ya.

-¿Qué nadie en esta casa sabe lo que es dormir?- dijo el gritando y con una nota divertida en la voz

-Seiya, ábreme. Yaten se siente mal- contesto una voz femenina con tono urgente

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta el pelinegro alarmado mientras abre la puerta

-Tomo demasiado y está diciendo tonterías- le dice Asami mientras observa como Seiya conduce a Yaten a su habitación

-¿Qué clase de tonterías?

Ella suspiro y le relato lo que Yaten le había dicho tomado, y como él la había besado. También le relato lo sucedido en la tarde con Mina

-Por cierto ¿Y Taiki?- pregunto la pelirroja al finalizar su relato

-Es cierto él salió a buscarte por que ya era noche. Sera mejor que lo llame- dijo Seiya saliendo de la habitación y rogándoles a todos los santos que él no se enterara de las locuras de su Yaten.

En cuanto Seiya salió de la habitación Yaten tomo la cintura de Asami y la recargo sobre su pecho

-Solo piénsalo, no te amo pero yo cuidaría de ti siempre-dice el platinado acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja

-Yaten, basta. Duerme y deja de decir tonterías- dice la chica apartándose de él

Mientras Seiya habla con Taiki y le informa que los chicos han parecido la pelirroja sale corriendo y se encierra en su habitación.

-Yaten, eres un tonto-dice y comienza a llorar cuando un recuerdo aparece en su mente

**Flash Back**

_La pelirroja se encuentra caminando atrás de una chica de cabello castaño y tez morena, más grande que ella. La puesta del sol empieza a suceder y Asami se detiene a observarla _

_-Sabes Takano-dice la castaña- En este mundo hay varios tipos de personas _

_-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunta la pelirroja _

_-En este mundo hay personas que tienen talento para las artes, hay personas que son científicas. Hay personas que se dedican a servir a los demás, pero también hay personas que están destinadas a vivir solas y dar amor en lugar de recibirlo _

_-¿Por qué dices eso Akane?_

_-¿No has pensado que tu eres de ese tipo de persona?- le dice la aludida mirándola fijamente- Has pasado tu vida sola, cuidando siempre de tus amigos, nunca expresando lo que en verdad sientes. Además estas enamorada de alguien que sabes jamás te corresponderá y ¿eres una buena cantante no es así?_

_Con las palabras de la morena, Asami comienza a llorar y sale corriendo del lugar _

_-¡Te odio Karasuma!- grita la chica mientras se pierde en el horizonte_

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Eso no es cierto- dice la chica en voz alta y cae sobre la cama- Lo que dijo Akane jamás será cierto, ni destino no estar sola, no lo es

Asami llora mientras golpea su almohada a forma de desahogar su dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar al departamento de Mina, Taiki la despide fingiendo una sonrisa y se retira.

El castaño camina por las calles y no puede evitar llorar al pensar en la dueña de los ojos verdes que la ha robado el corazón y en su hermano menor

-¿Por qué nunca le dije lo que siento por ella?- exclama él mirando al cielo

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el castaño con curiosidad _

_-Solo escribo una canción- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa _

_-¿Puedo verla? _

_Ella sonrió y le mostro la libreta mientras le cantaba la letra que ahí estaba plasmada _

_-¿Algún día la cantaras conmigo en el escenario?-pregunto Taiki abrazando a su amiga _

_Ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y cerro sus ojos _

_-Si lo prometo _

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando Taiki entro en la casa ya todos están dormidos. Él entro en su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama, y aunque se durmió enseguida no descanso del todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten se levanto esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ocasionado por al resaca de haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Estaba sentado al borde de su cama cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior le vino a la mente

-¿Realmente la bese?- se pregunto extrañado- ¿Le propuse matrimonio?

El platinado salió apresuradamente de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Asami para hablar con ella, pero la chica no estaba en la casa

-Asami salió a correr muy temprano, te dejo esta nota-dijo Taiki con expresión seria y le entrego un papelito

_Yat: _

_Encuéntrame a las 2 de la tarde en la heladería del centro _

_Sami _

El platinado tomo una ducha rápida y se sentó a desayunar ante la mirada molesta de Seiya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la casa de modas Porter, Mina se encontraba de lo más terrible. Esta depre y por andar vagando a tan altas horas de la noche, tenía gripa. Ella estaba lamentándose internamente cuando irrumpió en su oficina su amiga y compañera Mimi Yaniu

-Mina ¿A que no adivinas que acaba de suceder?- le pregunto la chica de cabello rizado sentándose en su escritorio- Santo Cielo, te ves terrible ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tengo gripa y no estoy de humor Mimi ¿Qué ocurre?

-La novia de uno de los Tree Lights está aquí y ha pedido que seas tú la que diseñe su ropa

Mina al oír esto estalla en cólera y empieza a gritar

-¿Pero quién demonios se cree que esa princesa malcriada? Encima de todo lo que me ha hecho todavía se pone digan. ¡Pero ahorita me va a escuchar Armand! Me niego rotundamente-dice la ojiazul caminando hacia la puerta, pero esta se abre y permite la entrada de Armand y una chica de cabello azul

-Ya te escuche Mina- dice el mirándola seriamente- Déjame presentarte a la señorita Michiru Kaiou. Ella es una concertista de violín y presentara unos conciertos en Japón. Tú diseñaras los atuendos que vestirá. No quiero problemas y tu Mimi a trabajar-dice el pelinegro abandonando la oficina y tras el sale Mimi

-Lamento eso, enserio, pensé que eras otra persona-dijo la rubia agachando la miraba

-Descuida- dijo la peliazul amablemente- Te escogí por que Asami Takano me dijo que eras una gran diseñadora.

-¿Así que eres novia de uno de los hermanos Kou?- pregunto la rubia ofreciéndole asiento

-Sí, soy novia de Seiya y pues quiero darle una sorpresa

-Muy bien, pues vamos a diseñarte un hermoso vestido…

-Me confundiste con Takano, ¿cierto?- la interrumpió Michiru, dejando a Mina sorprendida

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami se encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que al escuchar la silla moverse se sobresalto un poco, pero no desvió su mirada de la ventana

-Ya era hora, es muy tarde. Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella volteando a ver a su acompañante- Haruka

El rubio solo se rio por la actitud de su amiga y la cara tan graciosa que había puesto

-Siempre serás una distraída ¿A quién esperas?-pregunto el tomando su cara entre sus manos- No, déjame adivinar. Te peleaste con tu novio otra vez ¿cierto?

La pelirroja asintió levemente, mientras intentaba no perderse en la mirada azul de su amigo y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al tener sus labios tan cerca

-Sami, perdona la tardanza- dijo una voz familiar detrás suyo

-Yo me doy, adiós hermosa-dijo Haruka dándole un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde- Sera mejor que cuides a tu novia Yaten, cualquiera podría robártela.

En cuanto el rubio salió del local, Yaten se sentó y miro fijamente a su amiga por unos instantes

-Lamento haber arruinado tu momento romántico- dijo el sarcásticamente

-Eres un idiota, nunca debí haberte dicho lo de Haruka

-Abre los ojos, lo has amado desde hace tiempo y él jamás te ha visto de esa forma. Ya olvídalo quieres

-¿Estas celoso Yaten?

-No, solo no quiero que te lastimen. ¿Pensaste lo que dije anoche?

-No tengo que pensar, no confió en la palabra de alguien que ha bebido demasiado

El platinado tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos

-Lo dije enserio Asami. Solo míranos, no seremos jóvenes siempre. Yo no te amo, tú no me amas y las personas a las que siempre hemos amado solo nos han lastimado. Yo cuidaría de ti, te protegería, no te dejaría nunca sola y tú siempre estarás ahí para mí. Quien lo sabe, puede que con el tiempo me acostumbre a la idea y te ame de verdad- el platinado acerco su rostro al de su amiga y la beso dulcemente.

Asami se separo de él y pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Esto no es justo Yaten. Tú tienes una oportunidad con Mina, no hagas más tonterías- finalizo ella tomando su bolsa y saliendo del edificio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina se quedo sin habla, no sabía que responderle a la chica que estaba frente a ella

-No me respondas si no quieres, pero si deseas hablar yo te escuchare

-Lo que pasa es que Asami no me cae bien, y pues peleamos continuamente

-Si tiene un carácter fuerte, pero bueno quien ande con Yaten debe tenerlo, aun asi es muy linda. Pero cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la haga cambiar- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas empezaron a trabajar, una hablando y otra dibujando

Después de un largo rato, Michiru salió de la casa de modas, muy a gusto con el trabajo que la joven diseñadora había realizado. Poco tiempo después de la salida de la peliazul, Armand entro con un ramo de rosas en la oficina de la rubia.

-Lamento haberte gritado hace rato hermosa- dijo él apenado

-Descuida, yo me altere demasiado y no debí hacerlo

-¿Aun amas a Kou?-pregunto el pelinegro

-No-dijo la rubia abrazando su cintura- te dije que tú y yo nos daríamos una oportunidad. Yaten está en el pasado. Es solo que no soporto a su novia.

El chico se rio por su comentario y a beso en la frente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El teléfono en el departamento de Serena comenzó a sonar, la rubia que en ese momento se encontraba cocinando corrió a contestar

-¿Diga?

-Hola bombom ¿Qué haces?-respondió una voz masculina

-Seiya, hola. Ahora estaba a punto de preparar la comida. ¿Gustas venir a comer?

-Hoy no, gracias Sere. Mis hermanos ya planearon la comida. Pero me preguntaba si Darién y tú quisieran salir esta noche con nosotros a bailar

-Claro, me encantaría ¿Qué celebramos?

-Mi novia llego hoy de Francia y vamos ir al nuevo club que abrieron en Osaka. Mina, Armand, Amy y Richard igual van a ir.

-Me encantaría, nos vemos en la puerta del club a las 9 de la noche te parece

-Sí, hasta entonces Sere.- dijo el chico cortando la llamada

La tarde transcurrió sin percances y ya en la noche los Kou se dirigieron hacia el club con Asami. Ella lucía un vestido corto, arriba de las rodillas, de mezclilla negro con escote en V y lo acompaño con accesorios plateados: cinturón, zapatillas, collar largo, pulseras y unas enormes arracadas. Su cabello estaba planchado y suelo con un prendedor de flor a un lado y su fleco igual estaba peinado de lado. Su maquillaje era llamativo, sus ojos muy resaltados con sombras negras y sus labios de un rojo intenso.

Seiya llevaba una playera roja sencilla y encima de esta una camisa negra con todos los botones desabrochados. Taiki se había puesto una camisa blanca con detalles en café, su pantalón de mezclilla. Yaten lucía una playera gris con detalles en azul y un pantalón azul marino de mezclilla.

-Asami, ya sabes. No quiero que tomes-le dijo Taiki en cuanto la pelirroja subió al auto

-Hay no empieces Tai, vamos a divertirnos- le dijo ella haciéndole una mueca- ahora vamos por Michiru. Ya es tarde

-Conociendo a las chicas, llegaran tarde- dijo Seiya divertido

-Las chicas son impuntuales, pero sus novios no. Arranca Tai

Al llegar a la casa de Michiru, ella ya los esperaba afuera. Vestía un vestido corto blanco con detalles en oro y sus accesorios igual eran dorados. Su cabello corto lo llevaba lacio y su maquillaje era discreto.

Pero la predicción de Seiya resulto ser correcta, cuando llegaron al club no habían llegado sus amigos. Pero como se sentía frio Michiru, Asami y Yaten entraron al club. Mientras Taiki y Seiya esperaban a fuera. Después de unos minutos llegaron Amy, Mina y Serena en compañía de Darién y Richard. Armand no había llegado por que había tenido un imprevisto en la oficina.

Caminaron todos hacia la mesa, en donde solo estaban Michiru y Yaten, ya que Asami había ido al baño. Pero cuando regreso, Taiki la miraba serio

-Asami ¿ya tomaste cierto?- le pregunto el castaño tomándola del brazo

-Sí, vodka con juego de arándano-dijo ella abrazándolo- Tranquilo solo he tomado dos o vasitos

Taiki mira serio a Yaten, pero no puede hacer nada. Están celebrando a Seiya y a su novia Michiru.

-No solo celebramos la llegada de Michiru- dice Mina levantando su copa y todos la imitaron- también el compromiso de Yaten y Asami

Al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja casi se ahoga con su bebida y todos se quedaron mirando a la rubia sorprendidos. Seiya se levanto de su silla y jalo del brazo a Yaten y salieron del club

-Pensé que habías dicho que nadie sabía nada sobre las locuras que dices tomado. Todos creerán que es cierto ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le dijo el moreno

-No importa desmentir lo que dijo Mina, ella tiene a Armand así que ¿Qué más puede importar?-respondió el platinado como si eso fuera obvio

-La felicidad de Asami, no sé cómo le harás pero resuelves esto Yaten

Cuando los hermanos regresaron a la mesa, parecía como si no hubieran discutido, pero nadie comento nada más sobre su relación. Así que todos siguen tomando y riéndose, pero conforme avanza la noche se va haciendo más obvio que Asami ha bebido demasiado.

Entonces la canción de Stereo Love empieza a sonar y Asami jalo del brazo a Yaten para poder bailar y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

Muchos se les quedaron mirando, y es que no solo parecen modelos, si no que la pelirroja, gracias a la bebida bailaba muy sensual y muy pegada a su "novio"

Él intento resistirse, pero ella es muy atractiva y pues él es hombre, al final se rindió y la beso apasionadamente.

Seiya que no dejaba de mirarlos, en cuanto vio que las cosas empiezan a subir de nivel, se puso de pie y separo a la pareja. Regreso con Asami a la mesa y la recargo en una silla

-Creo que ella ya tomo mucho, será mejor que la lleve a la casa- dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar a su amiga

Pero todos coincidieron en que ya es muy tarde y deben irse. En cuanto caminaron a la salida Amy tomo a Taiki del brazo

-¿Cómo estas con todo esto?- le susurro la peliazul

-Bien, a ella la amo y nada me dará mas gusto que él que ella sea feliz- respondió el castaño- si ella escogió a Yaten no puedo hacer nada- él miro a su amiga y esbozo una leve sonrisa

Todos se despiden mientras Seiya intentaba subir a una pelirroja bailarina al auto, mientras ella protestaba que está bien.

Mina vio como el auto de los hermanos se aleja y se sintió mal por lo que ha pasado y por no poder ser capaz de luchar por el hombre que ama.

Al llegar a su departamento Taiki ayuda a la pelirroja a llegar a su cuarto

-Gracias Tai- le dijo ella y lo beso en la comisura de los labios

-Vamos, recuéstate ya- contesto el castaño sonriendo.

En cuanto la pelirroja cerró sus ojos, él apago la luz y se encierro en su habitación.

-Termina con Sami-hablo Seiya en tono imperativo

-No puedo- negó Yaten

-Termina con todo esto de una vez- grito el moreno tomando a su hermano por el cuello de la playera- Ella no merece esto

* * *

**Hola hola, de nuevo yo dando lata por acá. Perdón por tardarme tanto con este cap., pero me inscribieron voluntariamente a fuerza (bien sacrificada yo jajaja) a un concurso de cuento corto en mi universidad y pues como tenía fecha limite (y mi calificación de promedio) mejor me apure por otro lado. **

**Bueno, y pues creo que cada día complico más las cosas, pero ustedes saben si no, no habría historia y pues les pido que no odien a Asami ella solo es víctima de los enredos de mi amado Yaten… ¿Cómo saldrán de ellos? No lo sé… todavía xD**

**Espero lo disfruten **

**Review**

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba**: Amiga! Hola, lamentablemente mi querido Yaten y el alcohol no se llevan, su orgullo puede mas y pues el pobrecito solo quiere que alguien lo cuide siempre. Y pues de paso ya arraso con Mina, Taiki y Asami. A ese hombre le gusta complicarse la existencia.

No dejare este fic, pero es que por más que me organizo las ideas luego se me escapan. Saludos


	11. Arranques

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

**

* * *

**

-Termina con Sami-hablo Seiya en tono imperativo

-No puedo- negó Yaten

-Termina con todo esto de una vez- grito el moreno tomando a su hermano por el cuello de la playera- Ella no merece esto

Yaten se quedo solo a la mitad del pasillo, después de un rato entro al cuarto de Asami.

Él se acerco lentamente a ella y acaricio su cabello, y mientras lloraba quedamente pedía perdón a la pelirroja por todos los problemas en los que la había metido.

-Yo la cuidaría siempre- se dijo para sí mismo

Cuando él se iba a retirar una pequeña mano tomo la suya y al levantar su mirada se topo con unos ojos verdes somnolientos que lo miraban fijamente

-Te quiero, pero no quiero seguir así- Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de ella y él se sentó en la cama a su lado y seco la lagrima. Ella tomo su mano y sonrió- Pero si tu estas dispuesto a seguir con esto, yo también lo estoy

Luego cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El domingo Asami, se sentía deprimida por lo que no salió de su habitación. Pero ninguno de los Kou quiso molestarla, sabiendo que ella aprovechaba esos momentos para escribir nuevas canciones lindas.

Pero ella no escribía nada, en la obscuridad de su cuarto se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a hojear un viejo álbum de fotografías de tapas rosas y gastadas con letras grababas que decían: "Recuerdos de Asami"

Pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas al ir cambiando las hojas. Había fotos con Haruka, Hotaru y Nicolás. Fotos de ella sola, fotos con los hermanos Kou y fotos de la familia en donde ella siempre salía alejada y en segundo plano. Al final había una sola foto de una mujer de largos cabellos rojo intenso que cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabello rojo.

La única foto que tenía de esa mujer. A un lado de esa foto estaba la letra de una canción que ella escribió cuando pensó que esa mujer la quería. Esa mujer a la que nunca le dijo madre y que después de cumplir 15 se había convertido únicamente en Kaolinete

Comenzó a cantar esa canción a la que ahora no le encontraba sentido, pero después de un rato se quedo dormida sentada en el piso

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lunes los chicos se presentaron en la disquera, ya que debían empezar a grabar los primeros demos de su nuevo disco: "Three Lights and another star". Pero antes de la selección de canciones y la grabación en conjunto. Los gerentes de la disquera querían oír la voz de Asami grabada.

Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa cuando tuvo que entrar en la cabina de grabación sola, desde el vidrio pudo ver al técnico de sonido y a sus amigos sonriendo para infundirle valor.

La pista musical comenzó a sonar y ella respiro profundamente para poder cantar

_Daria lo que fuera por tener  
tan solo unos segundos para desaparecer  
pero sigo tan visible como ayer  
_

Asami cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, mientras algunos recuerdos acudieron a su mente

_Daria lo que fuera por saber  
que el suelo sigue aquí bajo mis pies  
pero no, sigo siendo tan volátil como ayer  
_

Seiya miro a Taiki y pudo percatarse de la mirada que él castaño le lanzaba a la pelirroja. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial al verla a ella

_Y daría, tantas cosas daría  
solo porque este mundo no girara tan de prisa  
tantas cosas daría, por no ver tus manías  
por quedarme colgada una vez mas de tu sonrisa_

Mientras Taiki escucha a su amiga una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar las tantas veces que ensayo esa misma canción con ella

_Daria lo que fuera por saber  
Que piensas cuando dices que todo va bien  
Tal vez, tendría una razón para correr  
_

Asami abrió los ojos y al ver la aprobación de sus amigos en sus rostros, sonrió y canto con todo su corazón

_Y daría, tantas cosas daría  
solo porque este mundo no girara tan de prisa  
tantas cosas daría, por no ver tus manías  
por quedarme colgada una vez mas de tu sonrisa  
y ya ves...no me quedan tantas cosas por perder  
_

Sus amigos estaban felices de verla así, ella había renunciado ya a tantos sueños y los había apoyado tanto, que simplemente no podrían negarle jamás algo que quisiera

_Y daría...tantas cosas daría  
solo porque este mundo no girara tan de prisa  
tantas cosas daría...  
Y daría..._

Al terminar de cantar se oyeron los aplausos del presidente de la disquera quien había escuchado la canción y se encontraba bastante complacido por el desempeño de la chica. Así que los invito a su oficina para poder platicar.

-Quede impresionado con usted señorita Takano- dijo el presidente cuando tomaron asiento- ¿No ha pensado dedicarse enserio ha este negocio?

-Dígame Asami por favor-dijo ella sonriendo- Y al verdad es que no, digo no es que no me guste, fui modelo y la cantada nada mas no se me da. Si estoy aquí es porque perdí una apuesta

Todos se rieron ante la sinceridad de la pelirroja. Y la plática prosiguió animadamente, aunque la chica comenzó a sentirse incomoda por las insistentes miradas que el presidente Neflyte le lanzaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lita se encontraba saliendo de la repostería y pero alguien le tapo los ojos sorprendiéndola por la espalda

-Adivina quién soy- dijo una voz masculina en un tono juguetón

-Haruka- exclamo ella cuando descubrió sus ojos

El rubio sonrió y la abrazo. Después tomo su mano y empezó a caminar con ella así

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami empezó a moverse nerviosamente en la silla y los Kou se percataron de eso, pero no comentaron nada en voz alta. Ya que está sentado a su lado, tomo su mano.

-Muy bien, me gustaría ver las letras de las demás canciones y poder grabar pronto los demos para la radiodifusora- Dijo Neflyte sin mirando a los ojos a Asami- según sé, usted es su manager. ¿No es así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café y discutir la carrera de los chicos- dijo el castaño

Ella rio nerviosamente, era su trabajo pero no quería ir sola con él y no sabía cómo decírselo. Exhaló discretamente y viendo que no tenía salida sonrió

-Si-dijo ella tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y poniéndose de pie

-Creo que será mejor irnos- intervino Seiya- Ya después te pondrás de acuerdo para esa platica con nuestra manager, peor te diré que a ese tipo de reuniones siempre va uno de nosotros con ella.

El castaño se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras del moreno, pero antes de poder contestar algo, se vio interrumpido

-Sí, ella es muy hermosa-dijo Yaten abrazándola por la cintura- y suele ser muy distraída. Así que la escoltamos. Además es mi prometida y le agradecería señor Sanjoin que dejara de verla de esa forma- finalizo el ojiverde mirándolo retadoramente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina se encontraba en su oficina, no trabajaba tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para eso entonces alguien toco a la puerta.

Ella levanto su vista cuando la escandalosa y vivaz Mimi Yaniu entro en cargada de papeles que deposito en el escritorio de la ojiazul y antes de que Mina pudiera abrir la boca siquiera, Mimi se sentó y comenzó a parlotear

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- comenzó la chica de cabello corto- Haz estado muy distraída últimamente y no eres así

-No me sucede nada Mimi, no deberías preocuparte por mí

-Claro lo que digas, pero a mí no me engañas y sé que algo tienes. Además se que ese algo tiene nombre, apellido y es de ojos verdes

-Yaten no tiene nada que ver conmigo

-¿Y quién habla del serio y grosero señor Kou? Yo hablaba de Asami Takano, cada vez que viene te pones mal

Mina se puso nerviosa, había hablado de más y sabia que después de eso librarse de Mimi sería muy difícil.

Pero la otra chica solo sonrió y camino hacia la puerta. Mimi era lista y no quería presionar a Mina para que se desahogara con ella. Era una batalla perdida antes de empezar.

Al llegar a la puerta, sonrió y volteo a ver a la ojiazul

-Armand te está buscando- y dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La escena se tenso mientras Yaten sujetaba el brazo de Asami y miraba de forma retadora a Neflyte Sanjoin.

Las palabras mi prometida resonaron en la mente de Taiki desconcentrándolo totalmente, Seiya viendo la reacción de su hermano mayor carraspeo fuerte ocasionando que todos lo voltearan a ver.

-Taiki lleva a Asami a la casa por favor- dijo el moreno con voz seria e imperativa. A la cual ellos obedecieron- Lamento eso señor Sanjoin, mi hermano es celoso y todos cuidamos de ella, por lo cual me temo que no irá sola a tomarse ese café

Diciendo esto Seiya salió con Yaten y al encontrarse en el estacionamiento le dio un golpe que tomo desprevenido al platinado ocasionando que cayera al piso-

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Yaten?- le grito el moreno furioso

-¿De qué hablas? Tú me golpeaste- respondió el ojiverde confundido

-No hablo de eso, deja de decir que Asami es tu prometida. Olvida ya este absurdo juego y deja de lastimar a los que estamos a tu alrededor. Tu jamás amaras a Sami déjala libre

-Comienzo a pensar que estas enamorado de ella

-No digas tonterías Yaten, es como mi hermana y lo sabes y no se me hace justo que le hagas esto. Tú amas a Mina, corre ve con ella y lucha por ese amor

-No puedo, Mina escogió a Armand lo único que me queda es cumplir mi promesa y cuidar de Sami siempre, tal vez no la ame pero jamás la dejare sola

-No, lo que tú quieres es demostrarte que ella no te importa y por eso escogiste a Sami, ella es fuerte y no necesita que tú la cuides. Solo se harán infelices los dos- finalizo el moreno ya sin gritar y extendiendo su mano en dirección a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse- Piénsalo a un estas a tiempo de detener esta locura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami venia callada y Taiki no sabía cómo romper el silencio.

Finalmente, y después de un rato de estar manejando, estaciono el auto en un lugar apartado ya casi a las afueras de la ciudad

-¿Qué tienes Sami?- pregunto el castaño con voz preocupada

La chica no contesto, en vez de eso descendió del vehículo y se sentó en el pasto. Taiki bajo después de ella y se sentó a tu lado

-Me preocupas ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja ya no aguanto más y se puso a llorar apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo

-Abrázame por favor- pidió ella en un susurro y él cumplió su deseo.

Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados en silencio. Finalmente ella dejo de llorar.

Levanto la vista con la disculpa grabada en sus ojos verdes y dejo que la mirad violeta y protectora de su amigo la envolviera. Suspiro y finalmente hablo

-No quiero, yo no quiero casarme con Yaten. Solo nos haremos daño pero no se qué hacer-dijo ella mordiéndose los labios

Taiki la abrazo con fuerza y en su alma volvió a brillar la esperanza porque ella no amaba a su hermano. Acaricio su rojo cabello y sonrió para si

-Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina entro en la oficina de su jefe apenada, él la miro de forma reprobatoria

-¿Querías verme Armand?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-Si Mina, hay un cambio de planes y ya no trabajaras en el proyecto Kou- dijo él con determinación

-¿Por qué?

Él se levanto de golpe y se acerco a ella aprisionándola contra la pared

-Por que soy tu jefe y tu novio y harás lo que diga. Lamento que ya no veras mas a tu amado Yaten pero desde ahora será Mimi quien se hará cargo de eso

El la miro a los ojos y la beso a la fuerza de forma agresiva y violenta mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de la rubia

* * *

**Waaa de verdad perdón por tardarme tanto con este capítulo y el que debo del "El precio de Felicidad" en el que ya estoy trabajando pero aaaaaa me inscribí en un concurso de cuentos en la uni y pues cuando se cerró fueron los nervios por saber quien ganaba…**

**No los pondré nerviosos a ustedes no gane (T.T) y me sentí frustrada y por eso estoy aquí desquitando mis demonios internos y ya después subiré el cuento (o cuentos mas bien, porque escribí en uno y participe en varios de forma directa) para que me digan que tal**

**Mientras tanto me despido rogándoles me tengan paciencia para actualizar por qué no abandonare esto ok?¿?**

**Saludos **

**Review**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba: **Si yo igual quiero agarrar a golpes a Yaten por meter la pata, y si se dan cuenta todo este lio es por su culpa y por qué no se lleva bien con el alcohol, bueno de hecho Asami tampoco pero de cualquier forma ya pronto sabremos que fue lo que hizo Mina para que todo esto iniciara. No planeo dejarla amiga, solo necesito tiempo. Te quiero


	12. Intentar

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

**

* * *

**

Mina entro en la oficina de su jefe apenada, él la miro de forma reprobatoria

-¿Querías verme Armand?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa

-Si Mina, hay un cambio de planes y ya no trabajaras en el proyecto Kou- dijo él con determinación

-¿Por qué?

Él se levanto de golpe y se acerco a ella aprisionándola contra la pared

-Por que soy tu jefe y tu novio y harás lo que diga. Lamento que ya no veras mas a tu amado Yaten pero desde ahora será Mimi quien se hará cargo de eso

El la miro a los ojos y la beso a la fuerza de forma agresiva y violenta mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la rubia

-No puedes hacer eso

-Simplemente obsérvame hacerlo Mina- dijo él y tomo la cara de la rubia entre sus manos- Eres mi novia te guste o no y no soportare esas miradas que se lanzan ustedes dos ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas? Yaten tiene novia y van a casarse

-Tal vez se case con la señorita Takano, pero eso no quiere decir que se amen.

El pelinegro volvió a besarla de forma posesiva y solo la soltó para tomar aire.

Se acomodo la corbata, y con una fría e indiferente expresión volvió a sentarse en su lugar tras el escritorio. Mina lo miro sorprendida y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

O volvió a su oficina, salió a la calle con los ojos llorosos, pero no llego muy lejos antes de encontrarse con Yaten Kou.

Mina la ir corriendo no podía ver donde caminaba y Yaten por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos tampoco prestaba atención. Solo notaron la presencia del otro cuando se cayeron.

-Perdóneme Señorita, es mi culpa iba distraído…-comenzó a decir Yaten apenado-¿Mina? ¿Estás bien?

Mina levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre y al ver ahí a Yaten se abrazo fuerte a él y dejo correr su llanto.

El platinado no comprendía lo que pasaba y solo abrazo a la rubia y acaricio su cabello, recordando aquellos tiempos donde todo era simple, donde solo eran ellos dos.

**Flash Back**

_-Mina, ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto el platinado con la preocupación marcada en la voz mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia_

_Ella no respondió, levanto su azul mirada bañada en lágrimas y lentamente se acerco a su boca. El acorto la distancia entre sus labios y la beso dulcemente._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar las mejillas de la rubia otra vez y ella se aferro a su pecho fuertemente mientras repetía "perdóname"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

En la mente de Yaten recuerdos menos agradables empezaron a surgir y de eso ocasiono que se quedara estático de pronto.

La rubia reacciono en ese momento, ya que el mismo recuerdo acudió a su mente

**Flash Back **

_-Perdóname, perdóname- decía la rubia una y otras casi en un susurro_

_Ella intento librarse del abrazo del platinado, pero él no lo permitió _

_-Te…. Te mentí Yaten- dijo ella con la voz cortada _

_Él tomo la cara de la rubia entre sus manos y la forzó a verlo a los ojos, ella se resistió al principio y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente grito "Te engañé" _

**Fin del Flash Back**

El cuerpo de Yaten se tenso ante este recuerdo y Mina lentamente se separo de él. Sonrió levemente y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka y Lita caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano, realmente se habían empezado a querer durante este tiempo y se veían muy bien juntos.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?-pregunto el rubio de repente- Hoy es el concierto de presentación de Sami en el Bistró Paris y quería saber si irías conmigo

Lita sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir celos de la chica pelirroja, que parecía ser adoraba por medio mundo

-La quieres mucho, ¿no es así?-pregunto la castaña discretamente

-Ella es como mi hermana, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa-dijo él tomando suavemente su mentón entre sus manos y besando la comisura de los labios de ella- Por favor, di que iras conmigo

-Está bien, pasa por mí a las 8.30 de la noche

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami se enderezo y limpio de su rostro los últimos indicios que le delataban de haber llorado tanto y le dedico a Taiki su mejor sonrisa

-Es hora de volver a casa

Él la ayudo galantemente a levantarse, pero seguía preocupado por ella. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que la amaba? Simple… por que ella no lo veía de esa forma y no quería arruinar las cosas y presionarla como lo hacía Yaten.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y silencioso, pero un tanto incomodo ya que Asami caía en la cuenta de que había hablado de mas y se reprendió a si misma por hacerlo. Después de todo ella había prometido ayudar a Yaten y poner de su parte para que esto funcionara.

Al llegar al departamento y antes de descender del vehículo, tomo la mano de Taiki y mirándolo a los ojos le suplico que no les dijera nada a sus hermanos que no les dijera nada sobre lo que ella le acababa de confesar acerca de su relación con Yaten y sus sentimientos. Lo cual es castaño le concedió, ya que al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes se quedo perdido ante sus deseos.

-Ya llegamos-grito la pelirroja mientras se quitaba los zapatos desde la entrada de la puerta

Al verlos llegar juntos Seiya solo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando ella pregunto por su platinado y temperamental hermano

-Está en su cuarto, escribiendo algo creo-contesto el moreno, tratando de ser amable

Ella camino hasta la recamara del chico y toco a la puerta, no espero contestación y entro, volviendo a cerrar tras de sí.

-Largo- dijo el platinado con un tono frio e imperativo, el cual ella ignoro.

-Déjame ver- ordenó ella extendiendo su mano y tomando un lápiz comenzó a corregir algunas palabras en la letra del platinado

-¿Qué haces?

-No quieres ser tan obvio ¿o sí? Cántame la canción, la tocaremos esta noche en el debut y debe salir bien

Y así los dos chicos comenzaron a ensayar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas transcurrieron rápido y los chicos en el departamento Kou se empezaron a arreglar. Los chicos se veían muy guapos vestidos de forma casual, pantalones de mezclilla y camisa. Mientras que Asami había optado por un vestido de coctel plateado.

Se dirigieron en la camioneta hacia el restaurante donde harían su presentación oficial, Asami en el asiento de atrás tomo la mano de Yaten para reconfortarlo, ya que conocía que la canción que el cantaría esa noche estaba cargada de sentimientos.

Al bajar del vehículo en la entrada del restaurante la pelirroja le susurro al oído al platinado: "Todo va a estar bien" y acto seguido lo beso en los labios ante la mira sorprendida de los demás hermanos y de Mina, que ya se encontraba esperándolos en la entrada junto con Armand, Hotaru, Haruka, Lita, Nicolás y Rei.

Despues de saludarse entraron en el restaurante, donde el señor Sanjoin ya habia reservado la mesa para el grupo y sus amigos, despues de guiarlos a la mesa, les dio la instruccion de que debían ir detras del escenario a terminar de afinar sus instrumentos.

Una vez en el lugar, Asami les dio una copia de la melodia y casi le suplico a Seiya que la dejaran cantar esa cancion con Yaten, lo cual el pelinegro acepto, aunque de mala gana y con la condicion de que en la siguiente presentacion el eligiría la cancion.

Tras varios minutos, el grupo fue anunciado por Nicolás, que era amigo del dueño del restaurante y el grupo empezo a tocar.

_Laura no está_

_Laura se fue_

_Laura se escapa de mi vida_

_Y tú que si estás,_

_Preguntas porqué_

_La amo a pesar de las heridas_

_Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_No consigo olvidar_

_El peso de su cuerpo_

Yaten miraba fijamente a Mina. No soportaba verla tomada de la mano de Armand cuando la amaba profundamente todavía

_Laura no está_

_Eso lo sé_

_Y no la encontraré_

_En tu piel_

_Es enfermizo,_

_Sabes que no quisiera_

_Besarte a ti pensando en ella_

_Esta noche inventaré una tregua_

_Ya no quiero pensar más_

_Contigo olvidaré su ausencia_

Asami comprendió el significado de las palabras hasta ese momento. Así era su relación con Yaten, un medio para olvidar al ser de quien ella siempre había estado enamorada y que jamás lo logro confesar, de Haruka. A pesar de que ella sabía que ese amor jamás seria correspondido se había resignado a seguir con el juego de seducción que Yaten le había propuesto.

_Y si te como a besos,_

_Tal vez la noche sea más corta,_

_No lo sé, yo solo no me basto,_

_Quédate y lléname su espacio,_

_Quédate, quédate_

La pelirroja armonizó su voz a la del platinado, cerrando sus ojos y coreando la canción que él escribió.

_Laura se fue, no dijo adiós_

_Dejando rota mi pasión,_

_Laura quizá ya me olvidó_

_Y otro rozó su corazón_

_Y yo sólo sé decir su nombre_

_No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío_

_Quién me abrigará este frío_

El señor Sanjoin no quitaba su vista de la pelirroja que tanto había llamado su atención. Era muy hermosa, pero muy intrigante al mismo tiempo, ademas le recordaba bastante a otra pelirroja que habia conocido en su juventud en Estados Unidos

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez_

_La noche sea más corta,_

_No lo sé_

_Yo sólo no me basto,_

_Quédate_

_Y lléname su espacio,_

_Quédate, quédate_

Asami podía sentir el dolor de su amigo y recordó sus palabras de la tarde, así que se acerco lentamente a él y sin dejar de cantar poso su mano en el hombro del ojiverde.

_Puede ser difícil para ti_

_Pero no puedo olvidarla_

_Creo que es ilógico,_

_Por más que yo intente escaparme_

_Ella está_

Él tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su pecho. Miro los ojos de su amiga y comprendió que la canción expresaba sus sentimientos egoístas por Mina y por Asami. El miro a los ojos a la ojiverde buscando en ellos el apoyo que tanto buscaba

_Unas horas jugaré a quererte_

_Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer_

_Me perderás para siempre_

Un juego, un juego que se había salido de control era lo único que los unía y ambos se odiaron por eso, pero no podían dar marcha atrás. Se condenarían a estar juntos por su orgullo. Tal vez y como Yaten había dicho aprenderían a quererse de una forma diferente. Esa era su silenciosa promesa, permanecer juntos.

_Y si te como a besos sabrás_

_Lo mucho que me duele_

_Este dolor_

_No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor_

_De los sueños que Laura me robó_

_Si me enredo en tu cuerpo_

_Sabrás_

_Que sólo Laura es dueña_

_De mi amor no encontraré en tu abrazo_

_El sabor de los besos que Laura_

_Me robó_

_Me robó._

Seiya comprendió también el sentido de las palabras de Yaten, no podía olvidar a Mina, pero no quería dejar libre a Sami. Era algo que ellos sabían y Seiya solo esperaba que no se arrepintieran de sus acciones

Al terminar su presentación, los hermanos Kou y Asami se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Haruka y compañía y comenzaron una amena plática, llena de felicitaciones

La cena transcurrió sin problemas entre bromas, anécdotas y felicitaciones hacia el grupo de cantantes

-Laura debió ser una persona importante para ti Yaten, ¿no es así?-pregunto Armand con un tono mordaz en sus palabras, lo cual enfureció a Yaten

-De hecho Laura es una metáfora, buscábamos un nombre corto, porque esa canción la compusimos Yaten y yo-respondió la pelirroja cortésmente y mintiendo con gran habilidad- La canción habla sobre una persona a la que se ama y con la cual no se puede estar y también nos menciona otra tercera persona involucrada. Es el pretender olvidar a alguien estando con otro alguien. Laura nos pareció un nombre corto y contagioso para la canción. Supongo que muchos hemos tenido una Laura alguna vez- dijo ella con gran serenidad mirando a todos y tratando de explicar la canción

Ante la elocuencia de la pelirroja Haruka y Nicolás rieron sonoramente, mientras que Armand disimuladamente se trago su coraje, aunque sus palabras habían dado en el blanco ya que Mina se comenzó a sentir incomoda, no solo por la canción si no la cercanía que ahora mostraban Yaten y Asami.

Era cierto, los dos habían prometido poner de su parte para que eso funcionara, pero no se percataban de a quienes lastimaban.

Taiki, que tampoco quitaba su vista de la pareja estaba sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de la chica que esa misma tarde la había confesado que no quería casarse con su hermano.

Después de cenar, los amigos decidieron retirarse ya que era muy noche. Y se despidieron en la puerta del restaurante.

Mientras Haruka y los demás se retiraban, Yaten abrazo la cintura de Asami y delante de Mina y Armand que se encontraban organizándose con Taiki para la siguiente prueba de vestuario dijo cínicamente:

-Hermanos adelántense a la casa, quiero hablar con Sami, llegaremos tarde así que no nos esperen despiertos

Y jalando se llevo a la sorprendida pelirroja, que no pudo decir palabras.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso delante de Mina?-comenzó a protestar la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada por el platinado

El sonrió y dándose la vuelta la acorralo contra una pared

-Por que en serio quiero amarte Asami, quiero estar contigo y enamorarte

Al escuchar estas palabras sinceras ella agacho la mirada y unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Él suavemente levanto su cara y limpio esas lágrimas

-Quiero cuidarte y que seamos felices tu y yo. Lo merecemos- y la beso delicadamente, mismo beso que la pelirroja correspondió

-Perdóname por meterte en este lio, Sami. Pero ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote que intentemos que esto funcione

-Está bien Yaten, lo vamos a intentar, prometo poner de mi parte-contesto ella conmovida y abrazándolo, pero unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos manchando la camisa de él.

Y asi tomados de la mano, emprendieron el camino hacia su departamento.

* * *

**Pues verán me trate de apurar con este nuevo cap, pero el punto es que a veces tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y no sé cómo desarrollarlas. Por lo tanto les pido me tengan paciencia sip?¿?. La canción es "Laura no está" de Neck y realmente creo que expresa el triangulo amoroso Mina-Yaten-Asami. Ustedes que opinan?**

**Gracias por pasar a leerme **

**Imari **

**Review **

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba:** Gracias amix, si pues perdí ya ni modo ya será el próximo concurso. Aun así en enero o tal vez un poco antes, espero poder subir esas historias de terror (quiero dejar pasar algo de tiempo por que el concurso fue reciente y para que no haya problema con mis maestros de la uni). Ahora volviendo al fic, si Yaten esta medio mal de su cabeza y mientras ya hizo sufrir a Mina, Asami y Taiki, lo que Mina hizo se revelara pronto y Armand es un cavernícola, que me perdonen sus fans pero siempre me cayó mal y aquí lo refleje jajaja. Te quiero amiga


	13. Interrogantes

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

-¿Te volviste loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso delante de Mina?-comenzó a protestar la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada por el platinado

El sonrió y dándose la vuelta la acorralo contra una pared

-Por que en serio quiero amarte Asami, quiero estar contigo y enamorarte

Al escuchar estas palabras sinceras ella agacho la mirada y unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Él suavemente levanto su cara y limpio esas lágrimas

-Quiero cuidarte y que seamos felices tu y yo. Lo merecemos- y la beso delicadamente, mismo beso que la pelirroja correspondió -Perdóname por meterte en este lio, Sami. Pero ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote que intentemos que esto funcione

-Está bien Yaten, lo vamos a intentar, prometo poner de mi parte-contesto ella conmovida y abrazándolo, pero unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos manchando la camisa de él.

Y así tomados de la mano, emprendieron el camino hacia su departamento.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del restaurante Taiki, que no dejaba de ver en la dirección en que la pelirroja y Yaten se habían ido, empezó a inquietarse.

Seiya noto la preocupación de su hermano y su ansiedad y para tratar de reconfortarlo, poso la mano en el hombro del castaño y le dijo que luchara por ella.

Taiki volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y exclamo:

-Ella me dijo que no quiere casarse con el

-¿Y qué esperas para acercarte a ella?

-No quiero forzarla de la forma en que lo hace Yaten, ella no es una muñeca.

-Yo lo sé, pero si no le dices no te arrepientas después- dijo el moreno finalizando la conversación

Algunos días más tarde 

-¡Ahhh!- grito de repente la pelirroja ocasionando que los hermanos Kou se sobresaltaran y corrieran a su habitación

-Sami ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Taiki entrando en la habitación

-Vi un ratón- contesto ella que estaba parada sobre su cama- Esta allá atrás- dijo por fin señalando su escritorio

Yaten suspiro y Seiya se rio. Taiki hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la chica solo llevaba puesto una liguera blusa de tirantes azul cielo y un diminuto short color blanco, con su cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros. Ella era hermosa, pero era obvio que ya no era su pequeña nena

**Flash back**

_Una niña con su cabello rojo atado en dos coletas, se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol mientras abrazaba un pequeño regalo, y miraba para todos lados buscando algo _

_-Perdón, se me hizo tarde- le dijo otro niño de cabello castaño, cuando se acerco._

_Asami se puso de pie y le enseño la lengua _

_-Eres malo Tai, llevo horas esperándote- dijo ella fingiendo indignación- Pero solo por ser tu cumpleaños te perdono _

_La pelirroja abrazo al castaño y lo beso en la mejilla. Taiki solo se sonrojo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No es gracioso, saquen a esa cosa horrorosa de aquí- reclamo la chica mirando a los hermanos y sacando a Taiki de sus pensamientos

-Si si- respondió Seiya inclinándose cerca del escritorio- Cálmate es solo un pequeño ratón. Yat, Tai, ayúdenme a mover el escritorio mientras saco al pequeño amigo de Sami

-¡NO!-grito una vez más la ojiverde haciendo que todos voltearan a verla- Esperen a que yo salga de aquí

Los Kou rieron cuando vieron a la pelirroja de un brinco y correr cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su cuarto.

-Sigues siendo una niña, Sami- le grito Yaten, olvidándose por un momento de los problemas que tenían, sobre todo en los que se referían a los suyos con la pelirroja, ya que desde el día anterior no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos

-Y siempre lo seré, pero así me quieren todos ustedes- grito la chica tras la puerta mientras se atacaba de risa- Por cierto si va a pasar lo de la última vez, procuren no destrozar mucho mi cuarto. Estaré en la sala por si me necesitan

Se oyeron los pasos de la joven que caminaba descalza por los pasillos y después el ruido de la televisión.

Los hermanos se miraron y se rieron. Después de tantos años ella aun recordaba como voltearon de cabeza su pequeño departamento por atrapar un ratón, mismo que no hubiera entrado si la chica no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta.

**Flash Back **

_-¡TAIKI!-grito la chica de cabello rojo corto que brincaba en el sillón- se metió debajo de la mesa _

_-Sami no grites-la miro el castaño con indulgencia y la paciencia con la que un maestro se dirige a un niño- Lo inquietas mas _

_-No me importa, sáquenlo de aquí- gritaba ella, mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y brincaba en los sillones_

_-Por Dios Sami, cállate lo vamos a atrapar- dijo un hastiado Yaten- es solo un ratón _

_-De seguro olio el queso que comiste ayer y entro a buscar más- bromeo Seiya tratando de calmarla_

_-No me importa si se muere de hambreo se ahoga comiendo queso, pero lo quiero fuera de mi casa. _

_Al levantar la mesa, el pequeño ratón salió disparado como si fuera Speedy González por toda la sala. Los chicos tratando de agarrarlo, tiraban todo a su paso, mientras la pelirroja gritaba señalando el lugar donde el pequeño huésped estaba escondido. _

_Al final, todos se recargaron cansados en el sillón, y se quedaron mirando al diminuto ratón que simplemente se fue por la puerta. Después de unos minutos de silencio, todos se atacaron de risa._

**Fin del flash back**

Afortunadamente, ahora que habían crecido eran más cuidadosos y lograron dar con su nuevo inquilino sin destrozar la pequeña habitación. El ratoncito fue atrapado en un vaso de platico.

Yaten y Taiki habían salido. El primero con un destino desconocido y el segundo fue a dejar al pequeño ratón a un terreno baldío. Dejando solos en la casa a Seiya y Asami.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Sami?-pregunto el moreno sentándose al lado de la chica en el sillón.

-Claro Sei- contesto ella, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y apagando el televisor

Al ver fijamente los ojos tan verdes, tan profundos y tan llenos de vida; la sonrisa sincera y amable y su espíritu optimista y divertido, a pesar de su obscuro pasado; Seiya comprendió por que su hermano estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Asami era perfecta para Taiki y el sabía que nadie la amaría y cuidaría como el castaño, así como nadie podría comprender y hacer feliz a su hermano como la pelirroja. Solo hacía falta darles un empujón

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué seguir con la mentira de Yaten?-pregunto al fin el ojiazul

-Prometí ayudarlo

-Esa no es una razón

-¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? Los he apoyado siempre, hay viejos hábitos que son difíciles de romper

-Yo lo sé, y muchas veces nos has ayudado y hemos estado primero nosotros que tú misma. No creas que no se ha cuantos sueños has renunciado por cuidarnos. Pero esta vez piensa en ti misma

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie

-No puedo hacerlo, yo sé que esto está mal. Jamás podría amar a Yaten o verlo como mi pareja, así como no podría hacerlo contigo o con Taiki

-¿Por qué?

-Yaten y yo, somos muy parecidos, muy temperamentales y como lo conozco perfectamente se que Mina lo complementa. El necesita a alguien feliz que lo ayude a ser feliz y no a mí. Tu siempre has sido mi hermanito Sei, y también se que todo tu amor pertenece a una sola persona. Eres muy noble y necesitas a alguien a creer en tus sueños. Y con Taiki, no sé, solo no soy digna de él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que deberían decirse o en lo que deberían callar. Ella había sido demasiado sincera y él procesaba la información proporcionada. ¿Por qué la pelirroja no se consideraba digna de Taiki? Si solo ella supiera, pero no. Seiya no podía confesarle eso. Eso debía hacerlo su hermano.

-Con lo que hacen, no solo se dañan ustedes, si no a quienes los rodean- dijo finalmente el moreno

-Lo sé, pero no puedo echarme para atrás. Simplemente no sé hacerlo y no puedo dejar a Yaten en esto. Así que Mina, Yaten y yo somos los que vamos a sufrir

-Tal vez a alguien más

Asami abrazo al moreno, mientras trataba de contener unas pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

-Sei, yo se que esta situación les afecta a ti y a Tai porque nos quieren y todos somos como hermanos-dijo ella con la voz cortada- al menos yo los considero mis hermanos, pero no dejen que esto interfiera con sus vidas. Algo se me ocurrirá

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten se encontraba dando de vueltas por la ciudad, no importaba nada. Su esfuerzo no estaba sirviendo de nada.

-Maldita se la hora en que pensé que esto era buena idea- suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba en una barda- Asami no se merece esto

La única verdad era que Yaten ni podía olvidar a la rubia, cada segundo que pasaba con la pelirroja se lo confirmaba. Con cada beso que le daba, solo se imagina que era Mina quien los recibía

-¿Cómo pude actuar como un patán con ella?- dijo el peliplata, permitiendo que los hechos que sucedieron un día antes los atacaran

**Flash back**

_Asami y Yaten se encontraban paseando a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un pequeño parque, donde casi ni había nadie y menos a esa hora. _

_Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos. Antes, cuando solo eran amigos su relación era fluida, ella siempre había sido mujer amiga, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora que pretendían ser algo más._

_La pelirroja se quedo parada, mirando al horizonte y admirando todo el paisaje._

_-Este lugar es hermoso Yat_

_-Solía venir aquí con Mina cuando éramos novios_

_Asami se quedo en silencio ¿Qué podía decirle a su amigo sin hacerlo sentir mal? Por querer consolarlo, de la única forma que sabía en la situación por la que pasaban le dio un beso, un beso pequeño en la boca._

_Para Yaten ese fue el detonante, la situación y el recuerdo de Mina fueron bastante aliciente, como para que olvidara la realidad y tirara a la chica a su lado al pasto y empezara a tocarla _

_-Yaten, suéltame-decía la ojiverde en su desesperación mientras forcejeaba tratando de quitarse al platinado de encima- Suéltame Yaten, me lastima. No soy Mina_

_Pero Yaten, ya no oía nada, solo aprisiono las muñecas de la chica entre sus manos. Era Mina. Su Mina era la chica a la que veía, ya no era Asami, ya no había problemas ni nada._

_Asami siguió moviéndose, mientras lloraba, tratando de liberarse de la cárcel que los brazos del chico de cabellos plateados representaban._

_-Yaten, mírame por favor. No hagas esto- repetía ella una y otra vez _

_Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, porque sabía que su fuerza jamás superaría a la él, el joven y temperamental Kou la miro a los ojos. Vio los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, el rostro rojo de la chica igual que su cabello, ahora despeinados. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? _

_Se puso de pie de un salto, pero cuando trato de ayudar a su amiga a hacer lo mismo ella se hizo a un lado y negó con la cabeza_

_-No me toque- gritó ella con la voz quebrada- Vamos a casa por favor _

_Ella estaba muy turbada, y no la culpaba, estuvo a punto de hacer algo horrible y se odiaba por eso. _

_En todo el camino, Asami no volvió a dirigirle la palabra_

**Fin del flash back**

-Fui un idiota- pensó Yaten- aunque hoy estaba más tranquila, yo se que lo de ayer le afecto demasiado, pero como siempre jamás nos lo hará saber

Una chica de largos cabellos rubios miraba a lo lejos a la figura del único chico que podía en la faz de este planeta que podía doblegarla aun contra su voluntad. Ella suspiro y estuvo a punto de irse, de seguro estaba esperando a su novia.

Pero cuando volteo a verlo otra vez, lo vio golpear la pared y decir "fui un idiota". Así que decidió acercarse a él

-¿Yaten?-susurro Mina-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo te pregunte primero. Vamos responde

El platinado suspiro, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle a Minako Aino. Pero el decirle que solo estaba con Asami por darle celos solo a ella, porque su orgullo era muy fuerte… era algo que no estaba en sus planes, simple y sencillamente

-Es Asami

La rubia se mordió los labios, claro. Asami la traidora, al menos ella la consideraba así. Ella misma le había confesado no amar a Yaten y estar con él solo por vanidad.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto finalmente Mina

-No… no quiero lastimarla, y es lo único que he hecho- dijo el arrepintiéndose a último momento, pues estuvo a punto de decir "no la amo"

Yaten se quedo mirando a Mina después de que esta se quedara largo tiempo callada

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mina? ¿Por qué me engañaste?

-Tú jamás entenderías mis razones

-No las entiendo porque no me las dices- le grito él- ¿Por qué si te amaba tanto me hiciste eso?

-Olvida eso ya Yaten, está en el pasado

Él tomo por los hombros a la rubia, con la mirada furiosa. Mina sintió miedo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado

-¡Tú te fuiste y me dejaste!- le grito ella- ¡Yo te amaba demasiado y no te importo para irte con Asami!

Mina logro zafarse del agarre del platinado y salió corriendo sin dirigirle una última mirada, mientras el solo se quedo mirando como ella se iba

-Y si me amabas ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto él con voz queda a la chica que ya no estaba a su lado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Taiki regreso, ya no encontró a nadie en el departamento, pero ver tres notadas pegadas en las puertas del refrigerador, sin duda le causo mucha risa.

_Tai:_

_Fui de compras, te espere pero tardaste mucho. Sei dice que hay que ensayar, pero esa canción nos la sabemos tú y yo ¿no? Hay comida en el horno, solo caliéntala. Te quiero_

_Asami_

_Taiki:_

_Tenemos ensayo te veo a las 5 en el estudio. Fui a ver a Michiru. No faltes._

_Seiya_

_Tai:_

_Ya me voy, ya me voy. Te llamo Amy, que si le puedes regresar la llamada, no me dijo la razón pero se oía que era algo importante. Yaten está desaparecido para variar, no te canses en buscarlo, creo saber dónde anda, si no lo encuentro te llamo_

_Sami_

¿Cómo podía esa niña decir tanta ocurrencia en una sola nota? Par, empezar ¿Por qué dejo dos notas? Saco del horno el spaghetti que preparo la pelirroja y que de seguro tendría un sabor extraño. La cocina para Asami jamás fue su fuerte, pero la intención cuenta, y para Taiki, cualquier cosa que hiciera ella era simplemente perfecta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami caminaba distraída por el centro comercial, estaba pensando en lo que Seiya le había dicho y en su situación con Yaten, a pesar de que los dos lo estaban intentado, cada vez era más difícil aparentar. Necesitaba hacer algo pero ya.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a las dos chicas que la seguían, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Una chica de largo y ondulado cabello verde, con un traje negro bastante entallado y una chica de cabello castaño, lacio y corto con un pantalón de mezclilla y una diminuta blusa morada observaban cada uno de sus pasos

-Mira que me encontré- susurro la joven de cabello verde- Ven conmigo Melisa

Asami miro la hora y casi le da un ataque, ya eran las 5.30. Seiya iba a matarla, empezó a caminar más deprisa hacia la salida, pero una mano fría y pequeña la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo la castaña en un tono bastante grosero, obligando a la pelirroja a mirarla a los ojos

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Asami en el mismo tono

-Valla después de tanto tiempo y no has aprendido modales – dijo con una risa sarcástica una chica de largo cabello verde

Las dos chicas se burlaban en cara de la pelirroja. Solo había algo que podría empeorar todo esto. Su hermana Viluy Takano

**WAAAAAA! Lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios tuve un mes de vacaciones y no pude subir nada, supongo que me traumo un poco el haber perdido los concursos, pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible, por favor aun no afilen las hachas que hago lo mejor que puedo. Y ahora sin más que decir, solo agradecerle a Patty Ramírez de Chiba por ayudarme siempre en mis crisis de escritora y a quien dedico este capi. **

**Les mando un abrazo a todas (y todos) **

**Review **

**Mayilu: **Me da mucho gusto que hayas leído mi fic y que te haya gustado. Aclaro primero que Asami no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que sucede, es Yaten quien la mete en líos. Y pues de Michiru con Seiya, no se me pareció que sería interesante agregar una poco de variedad y mis gustos personales en el fic lo mismo que con Haruka y Lita, ya que estas parejas en el anime me gustaron (Cuando los hermanos Kou dan un concierto con Michiru y ella y Seiya coquetean y En la tercera temporada cuando Haruka salva a Lita de casi atropellarla con su moto) Aunque pues no se tocaran mucho, ya que la trama será el triangulo amoroso de Mina-Yaten-Asami y lo que Taiki siente por Asami.

Saludos

**Pixie-ilusion**: No odies a Asami por favor, juro que ella es inocente y pues Yaten solo por ser tan sexy queda perdonado jajaja ok no y pues me alegra tanto que estes aquí leyendo esto y que la historia te siga atrapando. Besos


	14. Un turbulento pasado

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo la castaña en un tono bastante grosero, obligando a la pelirroja a mirarla a los ojos

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Asami en el mismo tono

-Valla después de tanto tiempo y no has aprendido modales – dijo con una risa sarcástica una chica de largo cabello verde

Las dos chicas se burlaban en cara de la pelirroja. Solo había algo que podría empeorar todo esto. Su hermana Viluy Takano

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no volvieras a Tokio- exclamo una chica alta y delgada de largo cabello plateado con una sonrisa en los labios- Veo que recuerdas a mis amigas Melisa Alfa y Esmeralda Noire

Las tres chicas rieron en cuanto notaron que la pelirroja agachaba la cabeza. Un recuerdo vino a su mente

_**Flash Back**_

_Era una soleada tarde de verano y todos conversaban afuera. Asami observaba la escena desde la distancia, pero Viluy y sus amigas Melisa y Esmeralda fueron a molestarla _

_-Asami, pero que vestido más feo- dijo Viluy empujándola haciéndola caer al piso _

_-Creo que así se ve más propio de ti- se rio Melisa_

_-No, aun le falta algo- contesto Esmeralda mientras derramaba su vaso de jugo sobre la pelirroja- Ahora sí, un vestido perfecto para ti _

_Las chicas rieron y Viluy levanto su mano con la clara intención de darle una cachetada a esa niña impertinente por atreverse a salir a la fiesta, pero una mano masculina la detuvo_

_-Déjala en paz Viluy- dijo enojado Haruka sosteniendo en alto su mano-No puedes tratar a Sami así_

_-Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos Haruka- exclamo ella indignada y se retiro con sus amigas_

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Haruka ayudándola a levantarse _

_La pelirroja no contesto, se limpio las lágrimas y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Lástima que tu amado Haruka ya no esté aquí para protegerte- se burlo con saña Viluy- ¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo que sientes por él o te hiciste a un lado cobardemente?

-Déjame en paz- contesto la pelirroja conteniendo las lagrimas

-No- se rio la platinada- ¿Y tus disque cantantes donde están? Los hiciste muy famosos y supongo que no te costó mucho trabajo, digo, conociendo a tu madre supongo que eres igual.

Asami no podría jamás soportar que la compararan con esa mujer que le había dado la vida, una sonora bofetada tomo por sorpresa a la platinada. La cual obviamente le había dado la pelirroja

-Jamás me compares con Kaolinete, déjame en paz Viluy, yo nunca te he hecho nada

-Que insolente eres, como te atreves a tocar mi rostro. Tú no eres nada Asami. Escúchame nada- grito la platinada indignada.

La pelirroja no aguanto más y gruesas lágrimas surcaron su mejilla causando la risa de las otras chicas. Asami quiso salir corriendo como cuando era niña y dejar que el viento se llevara su tristeza, pero al intentarlo una mano masculina freno su huida.

Steven Alfa, un joven de cabello castaño rojizo la miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa. Era el novio de su hermana y cuando la pelirroja no quiso salir con él, Steven se había dedicado a humillar a Asami hasta el cansancio.

-Valla valla, que tenemos aquí. La rata callejera

Asami ya no pudo soportar más y lo empujo para poder huir. En ese momento ya no le importo atravesar el centro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y que todos la miraban. Quería olvidar todo: su pasado y su presente. Incluso su futuro. Una vez mas, quiso poder huir de todo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Anímate Rei, yo sé que no está Nicolás, pero podremos salir a divertirnos-dijo Mina entusiasta- Lita y Haruka vendrán con nosotras. Sera como en los viejos tiempos

-No será como en los viejos tiempos, faltaran Serena y Amy- respondió la pelinegra con una risa pequeña

-Sabes de que hablo, vamos. Solo una noche ¿sí?- pidió la rubia haciendo puchero como si fuera u pequeño cachorro abandonado

-Está bien, está bien- pasen por mí a las 9 de la noche-finalizo Rei resignada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yat, tenemos ensayo. ¿Dónde está Asami?- pregunto Seiya, con un poco de molestia en su voz- Tiene dos horas de retraso

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?- como si ella me diera explicaciones de lo que hace- respondió el platinado furioso

-Fue al centro comercial, de seguro está comprando ropa y ella no necesita ensayar esta canción-respondió Taiki y luego tratando de distraer a sus hermanos, agrego- Vamos, toquemos un par de veces y vámonos de aquí

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina, Rei, Lita y Haruka se encontraban en el bar tomando unos tragos y estaban riendo en su mesa.

-¿Cuándo regresara Nicolás, Rei?- pregunto la castaña

-Pasado mañana, dijo que quería tener en orden unos papeles, pero no se para que- contesto la morena con algo de molestia en la voz. Odiaba que Nicolás la dejara sola

-Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme- dijo el rubio, Rei no solo era la amiga de su novia, era la novia de su mejor amigo

La morena solo sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento, realmente le preocupaba que Nicolás se fuera y no le aclarara nada de forma concreta.

Cuando se disponían a tomar una tercera ronda de bebidas el rubio volteo hacia la barra para buscar al mesero, pero una despeinada cabellera roja atrajo su atención y se puso de pie disculpándose con su novia y sus amigas quienes no les preocupo la actitud del chico ojiverde.

Cuando el regreso traía consigo a la pelirroja que estaba bastante tomada. Asami no podía ni ponerse de pie y reía estruendosamente. Las tres chicas se preocuparon y sorprendieron de verla así: tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y sus ojos rojos delataban que había llorado.

Haruka propuso irse y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Lita lo ayudo a llevarse a la pelirroja. Mientras Mina y Rei pagaban la cuenta

-Rei, ¿podemos pasar a tu casa y de ahí llamar a los Kou?

-Claro que sí, vamos

Una vez que se subieron al coche con Haruka manejando y Lita a su lado, mientras que Mina y Rei estaban atrás con la pelirroja en medio que simplemente comenzó a cantar

_Un cumpleaños más sin ti,  
Un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti.  
Quiero contarte que perdí la mañana que te vi despidiéndote de mí._

Aunque la canción hablaba de melancolía, ella la cantaba con sarcasmo y el dolor en la voz

_Recuerda aquella estación,  
Tu llorando en el vagón,  
Vi la vida y su color.  
Mandaste un beso con tu amor  
Y la niña se quedo para siempre en la estación._

Haruka recordó entonces la letra de esa canción. La pelirroja la había escrito cuando era niña y aun tenía la esperanza de ver a su madre otra vez.

_Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mi bien,  
Es difícil de entender.  
Que lejos hay que ir a buscar para comprar la dignidad.  
Te quiero._

La chica apronto fuerte sus puños y cerro sus ojos mientras seguía cantando con un sentimiento de dolor y engaño que no iba con la letra.

_Vuelve, vuelve…  
Vuelve, vuelve… A mi lado.  
Vuelve, vuelve a por mí._

Haruka también soltó una lágrima, el pasado de la chica le había dejado grandes marcas en su corazón, esa canción lo probaba y se pregunto ¿que la hizo ponerse así?

_Recuerdos en el corazón,  
Como el día antes de dormir  
Cuando hablábamos las dos.  
Tu lo eras todo para mi, ahora se vivir sin ti  
Pero así no soy feliz._

Con cada palabra que cantaba gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero las demás chicas no entendían qué sentido tenía lo que cantaba o porque lo cantaba

_Yo era pequeña para ver que te marchabas por mí bien,  
Es difícil de entender.  
Hecho de menos la canción que repetíamos las dos.  
Te quiero_.

Haruka le pidió que se callara, pero ella no hizo caso. Necesitaba sacar su dolor, pero al rubio le dolía mucho verla en ese estado

_Vuelve, vuelve...  
Vuelve, vuelve... A mi lado.  
Vuelve, vuelve  
vuelve a por mí._

Asami recordó la partida de su madre, su última caricia y como ella, ingenua que era, pensó que esa mujer la quería y volvería por ella. Por 7 años había mantenido esa esperanza, esperando cantarle esa canción algún día

_Hoy te escribo desde el silencio  
De mi mismo vacio que yo siento sin ti.  
Pero sin perder la esperanza  
En el mundo soñado que estas por construir._

Desde el día en que esa mujer se había marchado y la había dejado su vida se había convertido en un infierno

_Vuelve, vuelve...  
Vuelve, vuelve... a mi lado.  
Vuelve, vuelve  
vuelve a por mí...  
Para hacerte feliz_

Un infierno y un pasado que la seguían persiguiendo todavía. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder superarlo?

_Un cumpleaños más sin ti,  
Un regalo sin abrir y esta carta para ti._

Al terminar de cantar ya estaban cerca del templo y antes de recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia solo murmuro "mamá"

Al llegar a casa de Rei, Lita corrió a tomar el teléfono y marco el numero de la casa de los Kou. Eran las 2 de la mañana y como era lógico los chicos estaban dormidos pero ella siguió insistiendo.

DEPARTAMENTO KOU

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, aunque parecía que ninguno de los que se encontraban está dispuesto a abandonar su cama y contestar la llamada que demanda toda su atención.

Al final, Taiki se rindió y se levanto para contestar el teléfono. Al pasar frente al cuarto de la pequeña de los ojos verdes vio a la puerta cerrada

-¿Habrá llagado ya?- se preguntó preocupado

Pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta y comprobar que la chica que lo traía loco estaba sana y salva, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Así que mejor fue a contestar.

-¿Diga?- dijo receloso. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?

_-Taiki, soy Lita. Lamento la hora, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Asami_

-¿Qué pasa Lita?

-_Mina, Rei y yo salimos con Haruka a un bar y nos encontramos a Asami. Ella está muy mal y se ve que ha bebido bastante. _

-¿Dónde están Lita?

-_En casa de Rei. De verdad, perdona por llamar tan tarde, si no fuera importante no lo hubiera hecho_

-Descuida Lita, gracias. Voy para allá. Te la encargo mucho

-_Sí, no hay problema- y así la castaña colgó._

Taiki encendió las luces y corrió por el departamento para cambiarse y de paso poder despertar a sus hermanos. Quienes de mala gana se levantaron a saber por qué tanto alboroto

TEMPLO HIKAWA

La pelirroja cantaba dando de vueltas por toda la sala. La misma canción del coche, aunque Haruka le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo.

Después de unos segundos, ella se volteo a mirar a Mina

-Tú me odias, ¿no Minako?- dijo con su voz rasposa- Y no me conoces, me llamaste princesa y no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste el otro día.

-¿Qué te dije?- respondió la rubia poniéndose a la defensiva

-Tú me llamaste hija de papi y algo sobre que el dinero no compra el amor, pero eso lo se

-¿De qué hablas?

La pelirroja empezó a reírse y se dejo caer en el sillón

-Se que el dinero no compra nada…. ¡NADA!

Haruka la tomo por los hombros tratando de calmarla, pero ello lo detuvo

-Deben saber la verdad ¿No? El por qué no soy una Takano… Rei lo dijo él señor Takano solo tuvo 1 hija ¿no? ¿Y que soy yo?

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, cada vez lo que decía tenía menos sentido.

-Yo soy el estorbo, un error nada más

Lita se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello, mientras le decía que se calmara y que eso no era cierto.

-Claro que lo es- ella respiro profundo-Mi madre me abandono, me vendió cuando era niña y desde entonces he sido el error de Malachite Takano, el cero a la izquierda- decía ella tratando de soltar todo lo que tenía adentro mientras recuerdos dolorosos acudían a su mente

**Flash Back **

_Una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes caminaba mientras tomaba de la mano de otra mujer de cabello rojo intenso y ojos rojos que sonreía. _

_-¿A dónde vamos mami?-pregunto la niña _

_-A un lugar que te va a gustar mucho- dijo la mujer, caminando cada vez más aprisa_

**Fin del flash back**

Mina, Rei y Lita miraron fijamente a Haruka, quien solo asintió levemente ratificando la historia de la chica que cada vez estaba más histérica.

-Mi propia madre no me quiso, y mi padre menos. Él siempre permitió que su esposa y su hija me maltrataran y me insultaran. Jamás me dio muestras de cariño

Haruka la abrazo y trato de calmarla

-Lo único bueno que tuvo mi vida fueron Haruka, Hotaru, Nicolás y los hermanos Kou. Son mi única familia. He vivido sola desde los 14 que el señor Takano me corrió finalmente de su casa.

Mina ahora miraba a la chica con compasión. Realmente la había juzgado mal sin saber todo por lo que tenía que sufrir

El timbre comenzó a sonar y Rei fue abrir, era la única que no estaba bastante impactada, ya que Nicolás, le había contado con anterioridad la historia de la joven pelirroja.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Taiki en cuento la puerta se abrió

-Está bien, esta en la sala- le indico Rei

Los cuatro caminaron despacio hasta el recinto que la morena les había indicado y hay pudieron ver en qué estado estaba ya la chica, que parecía haber perdido la razón.

-Cuando cumplí 15 años y fui a buscar a mi madre, me corrió y me mando al caño. Para mis padres no fui más que una vergüenza y un signo de pesos- exclamo la pelirroja sacando su coraje que había guardado por tantos años.

Yaten miro a la pelirroja reír sin sentido mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas, y no pudiéndose contener mas se acerco a donde ella estaba y le dio una cachetada, ella perdió el equilibrio por el golpe y la impresión y se cayó.

-Ya basta Asami-le grito al ver a la chica en el piso- Basta, odio verte así, no lo soporto y pobre del idiota que se case contigo

-Ese idiota eres tu-grito ella poniéndose de pie- No lo olvides amor, me propusiste matrimonio porque tú y yo somos tan cobardes que preferimos amargarnos los dos juntos que luchar por lo que en verdad nos importa. Porque tú y yo estamos enamorados de personas que no nos aman y están con alguien más.

El platinado se quedo callado, ella había revelado el secreto en su arranque de furia y gracias a la inhibición que el exceso de alcohol le provocaba

-¿Pero sabes qué? yo no me quiero casar contigo. Porque yo seré feliz y si él es feliz con alguien más por mi está bien.

-Cállate ya Takano. Grito tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas, pero Taiki se interpuso y abrazo a la pelirroja

-Basta Yaten-dijo el castaño con tono imperativo

-¡Te odio Yaten! ¡Te odio!-gritaba la chica que solo se dejo caer y comenzó a golpear sus rodillas- Te odio…

El platinado la miro enojado y salió por la puerta dejando a todos sorprendidos y a una desconsolada pelirroja en el piso.

-Ve tras él, Seiya- le dijo Taiki indiferente abrazando a la chica- lo que menos necesitamos ahora es alguien más haciendo tonterías. Yo llevare a Sami a casa

El moreno asintió y salió corriendo tras su temperamental hermano. Podía estar tranquilo, Con Taiki, Asami estaba segura.

Taiki acariciaba la espalda de la chica y su cabello, mientras le decía palabras suaves para que se calmara.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso, Sami?-pregunto el chico dulcemente

-No, quiero ir a casa- respondió la ojiverde entre sollozos

-Está bien – dijo el ayudándola a levantarse- Lamento todo esto Haruka, pero gracias por cuidar de ella

-No lo menciones Taiki, ella es como mi hermana

Y así Taiki salió del templo cargando a la chica de cabellos rojos que se había quedado dormida, mientras Mina, Rei y Haruka lo veían alejarse

-Pobre Asami-dijo Lita al recordar lo mal que estaba- Nunca m hubiera imaginado que tuviera que pasar por todo eso

-Eso es poco amor- comento Haruka abrazándola- peros siempre supe que si se callaba todo eso algún día explotaría. Ha pasado por mucho, no sé como aguanto tanto

-¿Qué la habrá puesto así?-pregunto Mina con la mirada distante

-Viluy, es lo más seguro- dijo el rubio como si eso fuera obvio- ella siempre ha tenido el pasatiempo de humillar y sentir mal a Sami. Sabía que podía hacerlo y nunca nadie le diría nada. Aunque más bien creo que Viluy le tiene envidia- y se rio quedamente ante esa ironía de la vida.

**Jajaja al dos por uno hoy, pero no me linchen por piedad atravieso por una crisis de falta de inspiración y no sé por qué, bueno si se, la causa de mis males tiene nombre y apellido, el cual no revelare por el momento, si así soy de malvada.**

**Como sea, disfruten esto, los quiero.**

**Clau Imari**


End file.
